Konoha Christmas Carols
by Shang
Summary: A collection of short stories, placed in my NNGverse. The chapters described preparations of all your favorite, Konoha gennin for the magical time of Christmas... but, naturally, there are troubles along the way. Please read and review... and MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone!
1. Mikka's Shopping Crisis

Hey everyone! Yeah, you're not seeing things – it's me! I'm back! Revived, energetic and twice as annoying :D This, past year updating has been a horror for me, but hopefully with the coming of New Year, my schedule will loosen up a bit and I'll get to write more.

I know that NNG has been more or less lingering there in the last months, but I hope this will make up for it a bit; you see, the idea of a Christmas-themed side story swam in my head for ages... frankly, this was supposed to be the first installment in "NNG Side Stories" event about two years ago, but I didn't manage to finish it in time back then. And so the first chapter of this, massive update, festered on my PC unfinished.

Just as December began, I've prepared myself a resolve to actually sit down and finish it, but in the process I also got inspired to make this a greater event. What originally was a short story about Mikka's preparation for Christmas, quickly turned into something that probably could make a thin book. And thus I present you this – Konoha Christmas Carols!

This is a collection of short (more or less NNG-length) stories, each centered around a different Konoha gennin from my NNGverse. Each of these, little tales is Christmas-themed and provides a different look into your favorite characters! It doesn't matter which of the young Leaves you like most – rest assured he/she has a chapter highlighting their preparations for this magical time somewhere among these chapters.

The genres of these tales greatly vary – from simple comedy, to drama, adventure and even tragedy, to some extend. This is why you'll get a quick info which is it at the start of each installment. But I do hope you'll give each of these stories a try as this is literally the first time I've done a piece with that much diversity in such a small amount of text and I'm really curious how it turned out.

Now, keeping this to NNG length proven to be more of a problem then I imagined as some chapters could REALLY use getting more space, but I was pressed for time and probably rushed some of these tales anyway. But, dependable on the response I get from this, I can try turning this idea into something more annual then a one-time thing, thus I'd **REALLY** appreciate any comments or thoughts you might have on this endeavor.

Also I don't intent to open ever chapter with an Author's Note... this (along with the last) will be the only ones containing my rant, so you can relax ;) Also, to that end, I decided to make a short Table of Content here, just so that your navigation throughout the entire read will be easier.

One, last thing – it should be noted that all these stories are strictly NON-CANNON for NNG. Frankly, there was never any mention if Christmas exist in "Naruto" world, so it's possible this is more of an AU then NNG ever was. And there is no, particular order to these tales; the only time-frame is that they all take place "within a week before Christmas". Still, despite a demanding deadline and drama tied to switching between styles, I really had fun preparing this and, if you'll wish to get more installments like this from me in the future, I promise to give myself a wider time-span to prepare next time ;)

TABLE OF CONTENT:

_**Mikka's Shopping Crisis**_ – everyone's favorite medic finds herself fighting for her life as she sets out to complete her Christmas shopping;

_**Door to Door Visits**_ – in order to make some money to buy presents, Kai and Takaru team up for their most unusual journey yet – caroling;

_**Kogane's Kitchen Catastrophe**_ – our young alchemist finds herself on her toughest challenge yet as she is chosen to prepare the Christmas dinner for her, entire clan... all on her own;

_**Inside: Horohoro**_ – a very special installment of the "Inside" series about our beloved ice user;

_**Konoha's Silent Theater Presents: Operation Woodpecker**_ – Galu is tasked with an important duty – to find a Christmas Tree for Konoha square. But a mission, seemingly simple, turns out to be more of a challenge then the taijustu expert imagined it to be;

_**Romance Before Christmas**_ – Kusari sets into motion his ultimate plan to finally get a kiss from Kumiko... but this is easier said then done;

_**Santa Claus is Coming to Town**_ – Hanamaru and Rei receive a mission to fill in for Santa in Konoha's Mega Mall. Right gennin in the right place... or are they?

_**Christmas Wish**_ – Hitomi and Taki are enlisted to take part in the annual event at Konoha Hospital. Sadly, spreading the joy may not be as easy as they thought... on many levels;

_**And They Call It Puppy Talk**_ – Tsume makes preparation to stay up all night in order to hear Uramaru speak in a human voice;

_**A Little Bit of Christmas**_ – Ibuki is determined to spread a little bit of Christmas spirit into the cold, Tanken household, but she may be biting off more then she can chew;

_**Five Minutes to Christmas**_ – Kitsune and Toku are tasked with preparing Christmas decorations for Konoha's square, however each of them has a very different vision of what they should look like;

_**Late Night Guests**_ - it's Christmas Eve and Akira receives the most unusual visit from three, unique individuals;

_**Team 7 Christmas Carols**_ – a collection of short songs composed by the most outrageous squad of gennin;

_**Home for Christmas**_ – Senkou's Christmas spirit is crushed as he learns that Kakashi won't be present at the dinner table on the masked boy's favorite day of the year;

And with the above, I just want to wish you _MERRY CHRISTMAS!_ Hope you'll enjoy the lecture.

**KONOHA CHRISTMAS CAROLS**

**Carol #01: Mikka's Shopping Crisis**

_Genre:_ comedy, friendship, drama

It was a night waaaay before Christmas in Konoha, but already the houses were decorated with bright lights, pushing away the darkness of the chilly evening. Regardless to the late hour, the streets of the village were still pretty crowded with people. The more experienced ones run around in amok, screaming they're not gonna make it in time, but most walked by calmly, unaware of the horror, which Christmas shopping represents. Every year supermarkets swallow several of these brave souls, who try to get the people they care about appropriate gifts. Many are never heard from again.

Among them is a certain, young kunoichi, who traveled down the road with a small sheet of paper in her hand, while her body was hidden underneath a purple coat, which did not let the low temperature faze her. That person is Igaku Mikka and this is her story.

"Lets see" she said to herself thoughtfully as she gazed on the list she made herself. "I already bought everything for my family, so now I just need to find something for Tsume and the guys… and Kai-kun, but I at least know what to present him... after all, he's been staring at that Hashirama action figure all last month... I suppose City Mall will be a good place to start the search" and with that she went on her way, straight to the place where nightmares are born. For she did not know that a great evil awaited her at the destination…

"Twenty percent discount on all jackets!" yelled the salesman, initiating a stampede of customers that charged right into his shop. Many that got injured during the struggle were left behind, but that is the law of the jungle: only the strongest prevail to get the gifts they want. Mikka marched forward, making the automatic door slid open, inviting her to the house of terror. As the glass gates shut behind her, a skinny, miserable man that stood in the corner gave her a warning, which she somewhat ignored: "Abandon all hope, thee who enter."

She first turned right, walking into a narrow alley, not very crowded at the time. At the very end of the hallway her eyes spotted a sign-board that marked her first destination: 'pet shop'. Squeezing between buyers, she managed to reach the entrance, instantly attacked by tens of wild howls, barks, shrieks, meows and squeaks that filled the air. That however did not stop her as she went pass the door. This is where her quest began.

Finding a throwing disc for Tsume turned out to be relatively easy. With a quick flash of her pocket money, the item became hers to manage and the first position of her list could've been crossed off. Little she did not know was that starting now, things were just gonna get worse. Minutes went by and our young heroine finally reached the second stop in her journey: the bookstore! _(A/N: evil music in the background)_

As she entered, her eyes instantly began scanning the bookshelves for anything that'd be fitting for a present to the second person on her list. She ignored 'The Lord of the Rings', assuming Kokoro wouldn't enjoy a jewelry catalogue anyway and went straight to the next shelf, picking out a familiar-looking book: "_Hey, that's the one Senkou-kun's father always reads_" she realized, thinking she got her second gift already. As the pages flew however, her face quickly turned red before she managed to put the book back on its place and walk away, hiding her head deep in her jacket.

Looking around nervously, she reached another shelf that got her attention. On every level laid books with titles that seemed awfully familiar, like 'Dragonblood', 'Forgotten Sands' or 'Final Magic'. Finally her curiosity won over her and she picked one, glancing at the name of the author: "_Shang? Now where have I heard that name before? Ah, doesn't matter. Having a name like that, I bet the guy's stories suck out loud_" and with that thought she placed the book back to the shelf, turning in the opposite direction.

This one was also filled with books of one series, whose author seemed to be named Potter. Carefully Mikka reached out for the one with a subtitle 'Prisoner of Azka-something' and glanced through the pages. As she read few, last ones, she put the book away with a smile showing pity on her face: "_People summoning stuff? What a fairytale_" and went deeper into the store.

Ignoring the agriculture guide entitled 'The Catcher in the Rye', she stopped before 'Alice in Wonderland', but in the end decided against buying it, coming to a conclusion that a story about some girl going to the funfair wouldn't be very interesting anyway. As the titles began emerging before her, she slowly lost hope she'll manage to find anything, until her eyes stopped at the book with another, strangely familiar name:

"_Twilight?_" she read, tilting her head to the side. "_Sounds like something that has to do with that show for young girls... what was it again? My little brony? Yeah, sounds about right_" she nodded to herself approvingly, grabbing the book. "_This will be perfect for Kokoro_" she decided as she head for the counter with a gleeful smile.

She didn't manage to take more then few steps though as a speeding object crashed into her, pulling them both to the floor. As Mikka rubbed her aching head, she gazed up, shyly apologizing to whomever bumped into HER: "I'm sorry... I wasn't looking where I was going and..." but at this she froze as her eyes widen at the sight: "Kumiko-san?"

At hearing her name, the purple-clad kunoichi also looked up, glancing right into the young medic's eyes: "Mikka?" she questioned surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well..." the other girl began, looking away. "I came to finish my Christmas shopping... I still have three gifts to buy and..."

"Christmas shopping!" Kumiko suddenly exploded, bolting up. "Holy crap, that's right – I came here to buy presents!" she freaked, dashing off into the distance: "The horror! The horror!" she yelled as her voiced echoed menacingly through the mall.

Confused, Mikka stared at the spot her former classmate was just a moment ago. Then, with the sound of the bell, announcing the end of another hour, she slowly picked herself up, dusting off. There were still things she needed do by the end of the day.

The hour grew late and Mikka quickened her paste as she moved towards sports center, where she placed her hopes to find gifts that'd allow her to cross off two, more names from the list. Getting something for Galu proven to be an easy task, though carrying two weights around was certainly the opposite. However Senkou's present present a real problem.

She sat down on the bench, trying to figure out what to give Hokage's son, but nothing came to her mind. The crowds passed her by, rushing to their own doom as the merchandise disappeared from shelves at alarming rate.

Mikka watched this with the feeling of helplessness slowly taking over. But, just as she was about to abandon the search, her eyes caught a glimpse of a little gift shop, making them sparkle again. In a flash she grabbed her bags, slipped due to forgetting she was still carrying two weights in them, lifted her bags again and went up the stairs, straight towards the store.

As she entered, her eyes immediately got struck with all the colors of the rainbow as all sorts of things, both large and small, filled the locale, doing their best to attract the attention of potential customers. Glass figures and scrolls and mechanical toy, oh my!

Walking between the shelves, Mikka inspected the various trinkets, searching for something that would compliment her masked teammate. Finally her sight caught a glimpse of the perfect gift, making her eyes widen in a fashion a child look at his Christmas present. In a flash she appeared before the cabinet holding a small medallion, shaped like a lighting.

The glittering design sparkled, even in the dim light of the shop as the kunoichi stared at it, hypnotized. Convinced she couldn't find anything better, she snatched the medallion and happily walked to the counter, placing her choice before the shop keeper.

"That'll be 20 ryou" the cashier announced, making the young girl freeze at the news.

"T-twenty?" she repeated, glancing into her wallet. "But... if I'll pay this much for Senkou-kun's gift I... I won't have enough to buy that Hashirama figure for Kai-kun" she stated miserably, shrinking on the spot.

"I'm sorry" the man responded, giving an apologetic gaze. "But I can't lower the price" he proclaimed, seeing the kunoichi fall into depression. Silence filled the shop, eventually broken by the owner once more, as he asked, somewhat shyly: "So... do you still wish to buy this?"

Mikka took a deep breath, lifting her eyes as she made a quick decision. A moment later she stepped out of the store, placing the medallion into her bag. She might've completed her gift list, but certainly not the way she hoped. Weakly she dropped to the bench as the mall emptied. The sky turned black as stars began glittering high above, announcing the arrival of the cold, winter evening, but the young medic made nothing of it. She just stared blankly at the floor, feeling guilty.

"_I know I probably wouldn't have the courage to give that figure to Kai-kun anyway_" she reasoned as her eyes gathered water. "_Still, seeing him smile because of my gift... that would be..._" she sighed, not willing to dwell further into the matter.

"You're still here?" she heard a sudden question and as she gazed up, she noticed Kumiko standing above her, bending forward with a concerned look on her face. "I didn't hit you that hard, did I?" she asked, taking Mikka completely off guard. The only response the latter could give was to shake her head in negation: "Good, coz I was kinda worried" the tactician announced, scratching the back of her head embarrassed. "I realize I haven't even apologized for crashing into you back there, so... well, sorry. How did your gift hunt went?"

"Good... I suppose" the medic replied without belief, lowering her head again.

"Not easy buying stuff for people close to you, is it?" Kumiko asked, settling beside her. "You wouldn't believe the trouble I face trying to find something for Kusari! And, knowing my luck, he'll take that as some sort of invitation to try more, perverted things with me" she laughed nervously, quickly freezing at the fact that what she said was probably true. Uncomfortable silence fell between the two and as the tactician played with her foot, she asked out of the blue: "So, what did you get Kai?"

"W-what?" Mikka jumped at the question, her face turning red as nervous sweat covered her skin. "K-Kumiko-san, surely, I have no idea..."

"Oh please" the other girl interrupted her, waving her hand. "Only a complete moron wouldn't notice you like him... probably why Kai didn't realized it yet" she added thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "But that guy isn't easy to shop for either. Imagine – I had to go to seven toy stores before I found this" she whined, picking out the Hashirama action figure to show it to the medic.

Mikka's eyes widen at the sight. Her first instinct was to grab the doll... I mean, action figure... but she managed to stop herself. She was desperate, but this would go against her nature after all.

"That pinhead just kept yammering how awesome this thing was" Kumiko went on, slight disbelief plastered on her face. "I mean, for crying out loud, he's already thirteen and he wants to play with dolls! What kind of a ninja is he?" she yelled over-dramatically, flipping her arms. Then she glanced at her former classmate, shifting her eyes between the girl and the figure.

After a short hesitation, she handed the doll to Mikka, much to the latter's confusion: "K-Kumiko-san, what...?"

"It's better if he'd get this from you, I suppose" she explained with a smile. "I'll already have my hands full with Kusari, don't really need Kai following me around, proclaiming his eternal gratitude as well" she joked. "And if this will help you, I supposed that's not a total loss. You can pay me back whenever you can" she added, nearly forcing the doll into her companions grip.

"I..." the medic began, unsure how to react. "I don't..."

"Just take it already!" Kumiko ordered sternly, giving off a warm smile the next instant. "And Merry Christmas" she added with a wink, making the other girl rise up, bowing before her.

"Thank you, Kumiko-san" she announced enthusiastically. "I shall not forget this" she promised, dashing off towards the exit to hide her excitement. After all, doing a happy dance in front of ones peer may not be the best way to earn her respect.

The young tactician gazed after her with a smile on her face. Yet that smirk quickly vanished as a dreadful realization hit her with full force. Panic took over as she grabbed her head, the vision of incoming horror burning deeply into her mind. Her nightmare was just beginning: "Holy crap! With this... I still need to buy something for Kai!"


	2. Door to Door Visits

**KONOHA CHRISTMAS CAROLS**

**Carol #02: Door to Door Visits**

_Genre:_ comedy

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Takaru asked with sweat dropping down his face as he and Kai stood before a door, tightly dressed to not allow any cold reaching their skin. The blond reacted to this instantly, flashing a victorious smile: "Well, you're the one who said he was low on cash and needed some to buy all the gifts" he reminded his teammate. "And since Naruto-sensei can't get us any missions, this is the only way to acquire money fast enough..."

"Right" the scar-faced boy nodded with a sight, dropping his head. "Lets get this over with" he asked as the doors opened with a creak, revealing an elderly woman before the two. The duo instantly forced smiles onto their face, while voices that could be called anything but angelic escaped their mouths, un-synchronized as one can only be I might add:

_Deck the halls with bought of holly,_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la_

_Tis the season to be jolly,_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la!_

As a single, silver coin dropped into the jar Kai was holding in his hands, the doors shut, allowing the two boys to walk away, heading for the next house. The duo completed the street quite fast, earning a few more ryou as their reached the intersection. Takaru glanced into their money container, poking at the glass with dissatisfied look:

"This isn't gonna cut it" he announced seriously. "At this rate we won't earn enough. Which way now?" he asked as the blond opened a large map. Kai scanned the parchment closely, letting a devilish grin appear on his face while he lifted his gaze from above the scroll: "Takaru, is there a light bulb above my head?"

"You have an idea?" the son of Tsunade asked skeptically.

"No, I'm actually asking if there's a light bulb above my head" the blond shoot back, his words dripping with sarcasm. "I'm about to be brilliant!"

"That would be a first..."

Giving off an annoyed look, Kai disregarded the last comment as he went on: "If we turn right here, we'll be heading to Upper Konoha. That's where most of the renewed clans reside! Renewed clan equals more money and more money equals larger tips! We'll get the cash we need in no time!"

Reluctantly, Takaru agreed and soon the two headed uphill to the richer part of the village. Going from one, large complex to the next, they did earn more then earlier, but one thing none of them predicted was that while more money equals larger tips, larger tips equals more demand as well.

And so, the sun began to set as they neared the last, few houses on the avenue, their jar filling up nicely, though still leaving a bit to be desired.

"Next – the Tanken estate" Kai proclaimed as the duo stopped before massive gates, gazing at the entrance. Slowly, their heads turn as they glanced at one another, recalling the events following a certain exam. The memory made the blond scratch his head nervously as, with an uncomfortable smile and sweat running down his face, he purposed, much to Takaru's relief: "Umm... perhaps we should skip that one?"

The scar-faced boy nodded as the duo backed away, eying the household suspiciously. Once they made sure they were out of range, they looked down the street, helplessness taking over the son of Tsunade: "It's hopeless! We're at the end of the route and we barely earned enough for three gifts to split!" he panicked, grabbing his head. "We ain't gonna make it!"

"Don't give up so easily" Kai tried to cheer him up, swinging his fist in the air. "There's still a few houses left; you never know what'll happen! We just gotta make a greater effort!" he announced, filling his teammate with determination.

Mobilized, Takaru grabbed the jar from him and headed for the nearest door, ringing the bell. Determination written all over the face, he narrowed his eyes as a man in his late forties answered the call, gazing at the young gennin quizzically:

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way_

_We are here to spread the joy, so you have to pay!_

… and with that he pressed the jar before the man's face. The result was instantaneous – the doors slammed shut, smashing the boy's fingers, while the container dropped to the ground, its fall broken by the soft, white powder.

"Eee... perhaps that's a bit too much effort" Kai stated, gazing at his companion horridly. "Here, let me show you how a professional does it" he purposed, picking the jar as he headed for the next house. Clearing his throat, he rang the doorbell, patiently awaiting response. Soon enough, the doors opened as an elderly gentleman appeared in their frame and without wasting time, the blond hopped to it with a voice that probably thought was angelic:

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is..._ WHAM

The words froze in his mouth as his head received a powerful blow from the man's cane, making the young gennin look dumb-fooled at the elderly citizen: "Darn kids! I'll teach you not to ring my bell for fun!" he yelled, delivering another whack to the poor caroler.

"No, sir, you" the boy began, yet didn't manage to finish as he took another swing to the kisser, dropping to his back as his tongue popped out. The doors shut with a 'bam', while Takaru slowly walked over to his teammate, gazing at him with pity:

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that" he announced sarcastically with a bored expression. "Care to show me one more time?" he teased as Kai rubbed his aching head, trying his best to avoid staring at the stars that suddenly floated around his eyes: "Told you it was hopeless..."

"Don't be such a pessimist" Kai waved his fears off as he lifted himself up. "We still got one house to go..."

"We're lacking at least 30 ryou!" Takaru snapped, losing his calm. "There's no way we'll get that much from one place!"

"You never know" the blond repeated as he proudly headed to the last complex. With a sigh, the scar-faced teen followed, his head hung. The duo reached the massive gates of the compound, gazing at the wings in owe. Mesmerized, Kai rang the doorbell, announcing their arrival to the hosts. The noise spread through the spacious area while the young gennin awaited an answer.

As the doors opened, a familiar figure appeared in the frame, her face instantly dropping at the sight of the two holding a jar: "Oh, you've gotta be kidding" Hitomi stated, smacking her forehead in disbelief.

Oblivious to that, the two boys gathered air in their lungs, ready to begin their performance, but their mouths got immediately covered by the kunoichi's palm as an expression of pure terror took over her face: "Don't you even dare!" she forbid the duo, giving them the sternness glare they got all day. "I have enough on my plate without you guys adding a headache to it!"

Seeing an opportunity, Kai flipped his eyebrows as a grin slowly appeared on his face: "Weeeeeell, we're still missing some money, so we need to earn it... and this is the last household on the street... how else are we gonna get the ryou for Christmas presents?" he asked smugly, shaking the jar to make the coins bang against the glass.

Hitomi's eye twitched at those words as she spoke, barely holding back her rage: "Are you actually blackmailing me?" she demanded, which only resulted in the blond getting more smug:

"Heaven forbid" he assured her with a high-and-might tone. "We are but simple men of action, who wish to earn their money for gifts... and maybe a lunch at Ichiraku" he added suggestively as smoke blasted from the girl's ears. In a flash she reached for her sack and tossed the coins into Kai's face, knocking him to the ground before she shut the doors with a smack.

With a victorious smile, the blond sat up, crossing his arms in a 'told you so' manner, making Takaru sweat drop. Silence fell between the two, finally broken by the scar-faced boy as he spoke with a grunt: "Lucky shot..."

But, whether this was a coincidence, dumb luck or a miracle, they now had enough to buy the presents they desired...

"Hitomi-san, who was that?" Hinata asked curiously as the young kunoichi walked pass her in the hall. The girl stopped at the question, glancing at the Head of the clan as she answered with as much respect as should could muster at the time: "Carolers..."

"Oh my" the jounin responded surprised, looking out the window. "Those rarely get here... most are scared off by the greeting at the Tanken household and don't dare going further... hope you awarded their efforts..."

"You might say that" Hitomi replied, avoiding eye-contact as she gazed to the side. Hinata bowed towards her at those words and went on her way, leaving the young Hyuuga to herself. Once she was out of sight, the girl smirked under her nose as she resumed her own march: "_I may have overdid it a little_" she concluded, recalling the event. "_But, in the end, those two are Naruto-san's students... living with you under one roof, it wouldn't feel right to just send them off_" she concluded as the image of the shy jounin flashed in her mind.

And so she entered her room, shutting the door gentle as a cheerful whistling found its way out of her mouth...


	3. Kogane's Kitchen Catastrophe

**KONOHA CHRISTMAS CAROLS**

**Carol #03: Kogane's Kitchen Catastrophe**

_Genre:_ comedy

Kogane cracked her neck and then moved on to the fingers as she stood before the doors leading to the most accursed room in the whole household. For years she despised what laid beyond, but today she had to pass this gateway to hell as fate decided to put her skills to the test. This was unlike anything she faced before. An A rank mission indeed...

"I have to prepare Christmas dinner for the whole clan?" the young alchemist panicked, recalling the events of the other night, when she heard the terrible news.

"I'm afraid so, pumpkin" Kenji, her father, nodded with a straight face, trying his best to remain indifferent to his daughter freaking out right before his eyes. "As you know, your mother was assigned to a special mission and she won't be back for the next, four days. There's no way she'll manage to make dinner in time. And I was chosen as part of Konoha's delegation to a nearby village to help with preparations for the winter. There's no-one else who can do this" he added.

"What about aunt Tsukasa?" Kogane asked hopefully, flashing an uncomfortable smile.

"You can do this" Kenji announced, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm counting on you."

"Right" the blonde kunoichi said to herself, returning to the present as she took a deep breath. "Lets do this!" she yelled, entering the kitchen. With another inhale, he gazed at the note she held in her grip, going through the 'to do' list: "So, first order to business would be turkey... mhm... mhm... mhm... well, seems simple enough" she told herself, only to freak out as she reached the last item on the section: "I have to put WHAT?" she yelled, totally grossed out.

Glancing at the enormous bird that laid on the kitchen table, she gulped, seeing the things that she, supposedly, was to put inside it. With the caution one uses to disarm a bomb, she extended her arm forward, touching the nearest piece with the tip of her finger, instantly pulling it back, like it got burned: "Bleh!" she shivered sticking her tongue out: "That's for later" she decided, going for the second item on the list.

"Oh, a carp" she noted with relief. "That I can do" she proclaimed, heading towards the sink, where the fish was supposed to await her. Sadly, the note didn't mention one, crucial detail of the endeavor, making the young alchemist jump back in horror as a pair of bottomless, black eyes gazed at her the moment she came close: "Kyah! He's still alive!"

She quickly went to the list for the explanation, petrified with not finding one: "I'm supposed to kill it?" she concluded with horror as she carefully glanced at the fish again, watching it circle in the small pond prepared in the sink. Kogane smiled at the animal, which so gracefully occupied the water, her heart melting: "I... I couldn't..." she announced, taken by the cuteness...

That is until the carp jumped, splashing the water to the side, some of which smacked the blonde right in the face. With the liquid running down her face, taking all of her mascara with it, the alchemist's eye twitched in the most disturbing manner.

"Die you grouse, gilled gourmet reject!" she snapped, tossing a plugged-in toasted into the water, making a loud buzz echo through the room as the lights flickered for a second. With the smell of burnt meat filling the air, the blonde panted, shifting back to the list: "Next..."

Taking care of the few, minor things, her eyes stopped at the massive bird that was still laying on the table, untouched: "There's the turkey" she said to herself with a nod, staring at the stuffing next to container. "Same place it was last time I skipped it" she added with a blank look.

Taking another, deep breath, she slowly extended her hand... and grabbed the 'to do' list she placed on the counter earlier, checking what came next: "Okay, last item – pumpkin pie..." she read, instinctually shifting eyes towards the large bag of flour laying on the bottom drowse: "Sure... why not" she commented, hanging her head.

Surprisingly, that task proven relatively easy by comparison, skipping a certain 'incident' with flatting the paste that involved a roller... which, in itself, wouldn't be that strange, if not for the fact that in stead of actually rolling, the girl used it as a club in frustration.

Forming the paste into cake-like shape, her attention once more traveled to the scourge of her existence as the giant turkey mocked her, laying motionless on the table, awaiting to receive its stuffing. Gathering all the courage she could, the young alchemist put on her rubber gloves (_A/N: a thing she could've come up with earlier_) and shutting her eyes, she began flipping her arms, pushing the disgusting mush into the bird's opening.

With a concert of slaps and claps, Kogane shivered as the deed was done, while she desperately tried to catch her breath: "_Screw genjutsu... this is what interrogation squads could use for extracting info_" she summed up, calming down.

With another, deep breath, she smiled, looking around the kitchen: "Well, doesn't matter... my job is done!" she cheered, clenching her fists from joy. "Now I just need to cook these things!" she told herself, convinced that will be an easy task.

With confidence she threw the turkey into the lower oven, while the pie occupied the upper part of the device. Setting the timer, she left to get some well-deserved rest. After all, Christmas cooking is definitely Not a walk in the park and if you culinary talents are of Kogane's level... well, lets just leave that without a closure.

Dropping onto her bed, she stretched her arms, feeling exhaustion catching up. This was one of the longest days of her life and she decided she earned her rest. With a yawn, she closed her eyes, drifting off into the land of dreams, where Takaru already awaited her...

Before the wedding ceremony was over though, her eyes blasted open as the most disturbing smell reached her nose: "What the...?" she sniffed, trying to recognized the familiar aroma. "Smells like... something's burning... but I wasn't making any experiments tod..." she began, but froze at realization as she dashed to the kitchen.

Stopping at the door, she stopped in horror as black smoke escaped the upper oven, covering the ceiling in the cloud of darkness. Frantically, the blonde went for the machine and opened it, grabbing the metal tray... then she jumped back with a cry of pain, put on the cooking gloves and touched the tray again, fishing the turkey out.

Dropping it to the table, she gazed with watering eyes at the black bird, that seemed more like a pill of ash then anything eatable. With helplessness taking over, she banged her forehead against the counter, letting out a sorrowful yelp: "NO! This is so unfair! Why? Why!" she cried, punching the table desperately. "I worked so hard and the that stinking bird still got ruined! Could there possibly anything worse happen?" she called.

And, as on cue, the timer beeped, making her head shoot up as she shifted her eyes towards the oven that seemed like it was about to explode. And, sure enough, it did a moment later, spraying the whole kitchen with sticky pasta, painting the room orange.

Kogane moved her hands to the sides, letting grease drop to the floor as another piece fell from the ceiling, smacking her in the right eye with a loud 'slap'. Again her body went into shiver as her sanity got pushed to the edge.

She gazed at the horror that spread throughout the kitchen, her eye twitching in a manner a psychotic killer's would. Taking a deep breath, she recomposed herself, deciding to take extreme measures: "Okay, enough is enough! Desperate times called for desperate solutions!" she proclaimed, leaving the room. Now she knew what must be done...

-Three days later-

Kenji opened the doors slowly; leaving Kogane to prepare food by herself... well, he certainly wasn't expecting a pretty sight upon return. Not like he would ever admit it, but he knew his own daughter well enough to realize her limitations and cook was a major one. He found that the hard way on that faithful day, the 15th of May 20XX with a specifically made basket of muffins.

To his surprise, the house remained in tact and, even more shocking, so was the kitchen. As he stepped through the door frame, he was instantly greeted by the smiling face of his child, who lunged onto his neck cheerfully: "Dad, you're back!" the young blond yelled happily, apparently glad her nightmare was over.

"Yes, the preparations proceeded rather swiftly" Kenji nodded, his expression still that of pure disbelief. "So, how did you spent the last, few days sweetie?" he asked, scanning the area for any sign of disaster. This was too unreal to be true.

"Ah, you know" the kunoichi replied, waving her hand in a dismissive manner. "I just cooked and baked for few hours daily and had rest of the days to myself. Nothing to it" she proclaimed with a prideful grin, crossing her arms as she pushed her chest forward.

"I see" the man responded suspiciously, turning his gaze at the girl. "And what of the Christmas dinner? Is everything ready? Or do you need some help with it?"

"You just rest from your journey" she answered sweetly, pushing him out of the kitchen. "Everything is under control and I'll be done in few, short moments anyway" she promised with confidence.

"O-kay" Kenji nodded with a pause as he walked up the stairs, still eying his daughter closely. Once he disappeared on the upper floor, the young alchemist let out a sigh of relief as she returned to the kitchen, opening one of the cabinets to let Kumiko out: "Sorry, he just wouldn't leave" she explained, sweat dropping.

The tactician sent her an annoyed gaze as she stepped out from her hiding spot, all the while Mikka crawled from under the sink and Taki took a peek from outside the window. The blond looked around her fellow kunoichi with relief plastered on her face as she let out a sigh of her own: "I really owe you guys one... thanks for the assist..."

"G-glad we could help, Kogane-san" the medic responded shyly, glancing curiously at the masked girl, who was swaying her head to the sides, apparently having a party in her head. Kumiko was less modest over the thing though: "Yeah, well, don't think I'm gonna forget this favor... rest assured I'm gonna collect someday" she promised with a devilish smirk, making her former classmate swallow saliva loudly at the comment.

A moment later though, the tactician's face brightened as she gave a warm smile, gathering her friends as they walked went for the door: "Until then though... Merry Christmas" she finished, giving a smile to the blonde's face as well...

_**-the end-**_

Okay, I promised no Author's Note til the end of the series, but after completing this chapter I just felt SOOOOOO bad about doing what I did to Kogane, that I just had to announce how sorry I am for it ^^'

I'll make it up to her somehow in NNG later ;P


	4. Inside - Horohoro

**KONOHA CHRISTMAS CAROLS**

**Carol #04: Inside – Horohoro**

_Genre:_ drama, psychological, friendship, hurt/comfort

I love this time of the year; living in shinobi village, you don't really get much celebration, so seeing the streets of Konoha decorated with colorful ornaments and lit up by rainbow-like lights is certainly a nice change to the usually gloomy vibe the town gives off. And while people rush around in their own business to finish all they need in time, there is something in that chaos that fills one with calm none the less.

But even though I'm charmed by it, there's also another reason why I await Christmas - it's the weather; throughout most of the year, the Land of Fire is a hot place... at times scourging hot even. Nothing compared to the Wind Country, that's a given, but still.

That, however, changes as the year comes to an end; with Christmas approaching, the temperature drops, allowing chilly winds to dance around the village. Snow arrives late, but eventually it covers the streets, solidifying the water in the process. This is one of the few times that you can actually feel every breath you take as the cold fills your lungs, releasing steam each time to exhale. And it reminds me of home.

I was too young to remember anything specific about the place I was born in, but one always feels the need to know his roots. I had my mother... well, the person who took me in at least... tell me about it and what she decided to keep to herself, I searched for on my own. This is how I know that while Konoha is the village I hail from, it is not where I came to be. That will always be the Land of Water.

From what I gather, my abilities are unique to a certain clan from Kirigakure... a clan that's supposedly extinct by now. If that is so, there's a high chance I'm the last, surviving member of that family... my family. And while I cannot REMEMBER a thing from my home, I can certainly FEEL it.

The Land of Water has a very different climate then Fire Country; located on the cold shores, the temperature in the region is not as pleasant as it is here. The chilly air often takes shape, covering the land in thick mist, bringing shivers to those that are not accustomed to such low degrees. While it's not permanent, winter in those parts lasts for months, wrapping the islands in its merciless grip. I even heard that some isles don't get summer at all, eternally subdued to the harshness of the snowy season.

I walk towards the window, placing my palm onto the cold glass as I watch the flakes slowly drop to the ground. Few realize, but no two are ever quite the same. To normal eyes, these are just white dots, but the fact is they are all different; each has its unique shape... unique pattern... is some ways they remind me of humans.

Without a word I put my jacket on and head for the door. As I enter the chilly yard, I breath in the frosty air with glee, allowing the snow to rain down on my head. Holding out my head, I let a single flake to drop into my palm as I stare at it melting from the warmth of my skin.

Indeed, humans are very much like those flakes – we may seem the same at first glance, but truth is you can never find two people that have everything in common. Dwell deep enough and you'll find that difference, as small as it may be. In some ways we are all unique... but, if everyone's unique, does that word truly apply?

Of course some will say that me being from Hidden Mist is a unique trait, but then this is only true in Konoha... should I live in Kirigakure, then this wouldn't make me any different from countless other residents of the village. And at that thought, I smile, realizing how such simple matters as location or circumstances can determine one's fate.

My origins were never openly discussed in the Academy, so for most part the fact I was not born in the Leaf remained a secret, but that didn't help once my bloodline activated; after all, there are no ice users in Konoha. I must admit though that the outcome of that was not as rough as I pictured it'll be. Sure, some of my classmates shun me for my abilities, but the rest were indifferent to the revelation... for most part anyway.

In a way I can count myself lucky; in its own, twisted way, fate spared me. After all, there was a time when Hidden Mist believed people with unique abilities were the cause of terror and hardship. To that end, they slaughtered those that could be considered gifted, spilling the "bad blood". In I were raised in Kiri, like I should, I probably live as long as I did. Knowing this, me ending up in Konoha can be considered a blessing.

Again I gaze at my palm, the flake which fell upon it now completely gone. Truly a great equivalent of human beings; in the great scheme of things, our existence is so insignificant – we are born only to melt away in the midst of history. At some point, you'll eventually be forgotten. It may not be in tens of years... it may not be in thousand of years... it may even take millennia, but surely your names gets hidden in the mists of time and there's nothing you can do about that.

I enter the street, deciding to take a stroll down the snowy streets of Hidden Leaf as that thought cloud my mind; the world existed through eons... what are few, short years we have on it by comparison? Thousands of people living their lives next to one another, all seemingly ordinary, just like any other. But, if you take a closer look, you can see they're special in their own way. Exactly like snowflakes.

It's actually a bit funny, if you look at it that way – life is so short and yet we, humans, waste it on things as trivial as hatred, prejudice, torment... time that could've been spent so much better. Wouldn't it be wiser to use it for joy? It wouldn't even take too much effort to do so... and yet, we fail to put that little work, even for our own gain. Or maybe we're too blind to realize it?

Stopping by the park, a smile creeps onto my face as I lean onto the rail, watching some pipsqueaks play in the field; some of them form a snowman, others toss snowballs at one another, laughing loudly. I wonder if we loose that joy once we grow older? Or maybe life just gets harder?

I resume my walk, glancing to the side as a merchant closes his food cart, providing some homeless dog with his last sausage and a question arises – would it be the same in Kirigakure? The village was not called Bloody Mist for nothing...

My body shivers... not from cold, but a vision – people hunting each other, just because they are different. I avoided that, but the sheer thought of the terror is enough to twist my face in dismal. Shinobi world is not meant to be pretty, but shouldn't there be some limits? I mean – how can you do such horrid things to your own kind for the sake of some, imaginary peace? Actually, how can you persecute anyone, using "peace" as an excuse?

So different... and yet the same. It's sad that we, as a species, cannot comprehend that turning against others is basically the same as turning against yourself. We can live in different places... we can have different beliefs... we can have different skin... but we are all human at the core. We praise ourselves to be the most evolved species on this world... and yet, few other cause suffering to their own kind for being different.

I suppose, to some extend, I despise my abilities... it just doesn't pay off to be different. Not visibly different anyway. Human mentally is unprepared to treat those who stand out right; the outcome varies, but once that thing which makes you unique comes to light, people just can't see you the same way they used to...

If I lived in Kiri, that uniqueness would get me killed... but one has to wonder if Konoha is really different. I mean – sure, they took me in, but what if my abilities weren't that special? What if I was just a regular ninja, like countless others? Would I still be welcomed into the village? Ironic as it may be, this proves that being shun and marveled are two sides of the same coin. I guess life loves to be twisted that way.

It is said that people don't rule circumstances... it's circumstances that rule men. Catchy and seems partly true; after all – what say did I had in being born with these abilities? What say did I had in getting raised in Konoha? Was I even given a choice in becoming ninja? I wonder over such things on a daily basis.

My life could've been so drastically different if fate wished it to be. I could've been a mist-nin... I migth've became the Raikage... I may no have even be raised as a shinobi at all. How much of that is my own decision and how much was this decided for me?

If I had no say in the matter, then this is strictly how things turn out. As an infant, I really couldn't do a thing about my life. But I'm not defenseless now. I grew stronger. My choices are mine to make, or so I think, at the very least. On these, cold days, I long for the Land of Water... be it curiosity or some, strange attachment I cannot tell, but a part of me wants to run off... run of to the place of my birth.

I now have the means to do this. Should I wanted to, I could technically leave Konoha and head east. And yet, I don't. People in this village are strangers to me, in some sense. We don't really share anything but our headbands. So what is it that keeps me here?

I freeze, the sensation sweeping through me in a flash. Without delay I spin on my foot, arms already performing the right seals as I set my eyes on a nearby snowdrift. Before I can complete the technique however, a familiar figure jumps out of it, spreading the white powder around the street, smacking me with it straight in the face:

"Wait, it's just me!" a cheerful, feminine voice yells as a masked figure flaps her arms defensively in a fashion that I'd recognize anywhere, despite knowing the girl for just a few, short months.

"Taki?" I asked, dropping my hands. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Duh..." she rolled her eyes as if she was about to explain something obvious: "I wanted to jump you!" she added, making me sweat drop. Obvious indeed. Another question comes to mind in this case, but ultimately I've decided to skip 'why'... she wouldn't answer anyway or, worse yet – she actually might...

"Okay... any, particular reason I'm your target today?" I ask as she climbs out of the drift, shaking off the cold mass off her clothes. Once she was done, she gazed at me with, what I assume, was a smile behind that mask of hers: "Yes, actually" she nods energetically.

And as silence falls between us, I allow myself to sigh, knowing there's no point in waiting: "Which would be?" I urge, apparently snapping her back to the present as she bolts her finger to the sky with realization:

"Oh yeah; the others and I are planning a bit of a... well, Christmas party" she explained, scratching the back of her head. "You know, just the five of us... heck, even Shino-sensei mentioned he might show up! So we need to get going or we're gonna miss the eggnog!" she added, pulling my arm with full force.

"I don't recall saying I'll join in" I pointed out as she released her grip. That didn't made her stop though as she only waved her hand at me and kept walking, not bothering to even turn: "Please... like you have a say in the matter" she stated, winking playfully.

When you spent as much time with her, you learn to accept her little eccentricities... that just who she is – loud, hyperactive, cheerful, random... that's what makes HER unique... and I like that... I like her... I like Akira and Hitomi... in some, twisted way, I even like Funbo...

Each of them is very different... some are friendly, others act cold, but looking back, one thing I must admit – none of them ever treated me differently for my abilities... for my heritage... to them, I was their comrade, pure and simple... and they treated me like one...

And as I walked down the street alongside Taki, towards the trio I recognized as my teammates, realization dawned upon me, like the snow that fell from the sky. I stopped for a moment and held out my hand again, catching another snowflake in my palm, allowing its cool to spread through the arm. Indeed, the cold reminded me of the place I was born... but I would pick Konoha's warmth over that any day of the year...


	5. Operation Woodpecker

**KONOHA CHRISTMAS CAROLS**

**Carol #05: Konoha's Silent Theater Presents - Operation Woodpecker**

_Genre:_ adventure, drama

Snow covered most of the green grounds, putting an extra weight to the tree branches in the forest surrounding Village Hidden in the Leaf. Winter seemed to arrive early this year, as the December was still only reaching its end. But the ninja life always goes on, regardless to everything and it is now that we find a newly promoted gennin on his brand new mission…

The boy, Galu, slowly walked through the snow-covered landscape, paying no heed to his legs that sunk deep into the white powder with every step... nor did he mind his breath forming fog before him as the wet air froze instantly upon exhale. Without a word he marched on, carrying the massive axe on his shoulder in search of his target – a Christmas Tree for Konoha's square.

The task, seemingly simple, turned out to be a bit more problematic then the green-haired gennin originally imagined. The issue was to find a tree big enough to occupy the village's center. To top that off, it shouldn't be messy or neglected. Should the boy be less composed, he'd probably frown at the endeavor, having walked around the forest for a few hours, yet not finding anything that he would consider appropriate for the completion of this assignment.

After the next, few minutes, he stopped, dropping the axe to the ground as he rested his back against the tree. Allowing himself a sigh as he gazed to the sky, he took a quick rest, fatigue slowly lifting its head. A chilly breeze swept between the trunks, making him bury his head deeper into the collar of his jacket; certainly the Land of Fire rarely saw the weather as cold as this year.

Of course the nights were even colder, so there was little point in wasting time if he wanted to get back before sunset. With another sigh, he pushed himself off the trunk and went for the axe... on to jump back the next instant as a huge shape lunged from the side, dropping right at the spot the weapon was.

Coming to a sliding stop, Galu narrowed his eyes, scanning the assailant up and down. The attacker turned out to be a massive, brown-furred bear with large, solid claws. But the most eye-catching feature was, undoubtfully, the beast's left eye that was completely white, decorated with a cross-like scar.

The monster let out a roar as it charged at the boy, forcing the green-haired lad into a fighting stance. As the creature beat the distance, it swung its colossal arm at the young gennin, making him duck under the assault.

With the attack going over his head, Galu threw a fist to the bear's gut, hitting the beast's stomach. The punch had little effect as the monster merely took two steps back and resumed its charge, not giving the leaf-nin enough time to react. In a flash the youth received a smack to the face that send him sliding on the ground once more.

Before stopping, the gennin propped his arms on the ground and flipped, landing on his feet as his cheek ached. Luckily for Galu, he avoided the claws, but the attack was still hurtful and the beast certainly didn't aim to end their match with that.

Again charging at the green-haired boy, the monster readied its jaws, snapping them at its target. Instantly the leaf-nin moved back, dodging the assault and set his leg in motion, delivering his knee to the animal's chin with force that would've broke several teeth, should the target was human.

This was not the case here though and the attack once more shown little effect, forcing Galu to improve his assault by punching his adversary in the face from above. This merely angered the bear further as it suddenly rose up and swung its upper arm, slamming it right into the boy's torso.

The force of the hit blasted the gennin back, allowing him to stop on when his back smashed against the tree with a loud 'thud'. With a twitching eye, Galu kept a yell of pain that aimed to escape his mouth in and settling his eyes on the charging animal, he began a set of seals as chakra wrapped around his hands.

But as the creature neared, the boy frowned and canceled the technique, in stead reaching for his backpack. With one, smooth motion, he picked out a kunai and tied a small note to it. After all, a real shinobi is always prepared. And with that lesson in mind, Galu tossed the knife at the ground, making it separate him from the animal.

In a flash the tag went off, lifting up tons of dust, which covered the whole area, giving him enough time to escape as the smoke scourged the beast's nose as well, hindering its ability to follow.

Making sure he placed enough distance between himself and the monster, the green-haired boy let out a sigh of relief and glanced around, trying to determine where he was. But with the danger over and adrenaline dropping, his sudden move send a surge of pain through the body. The leaf-nin placed his palm on the torso and felt it getting wet; obviously the bear ripped his skin with that, last attack.

Narrowing his eyes from pain, anger and annoyance, Galu frown, but the next moment his body froze as his eyes caught a glimpse of what he was searching for; there, in the middle of the clearing, stood a majestic Christmas Tree, which top climbed towards the darkening sky. The green gown that circled around its trunk didn't let a single branch protrude, making the surface surprisingly smooth, despite the stabbing needles that formed the exterior.

Without doubt, this was the tree he had to bring back home. With new energy, he prepared to chop it down... only to realize he no longer had his axe. Letting out another sigh, he hung his head as he slowly walked towards his prize. Clasping his hands together, he formed a quick chain of seals, releasing chakra to engulf his arms.

Calmly, he formed his palm into a claw-like shape as he swung at the trunk. Instantly a large chunk of wood flew to the side, leaving only a little more then half of the tree's basis. With the second swing, most of that got ripped as well a loud crackle the plant began toppling down, forcing the green-haired ninja to step aside to avoid getting squashed.

The rumbled echoed through the forest as the tree dropped onto the white powder, blasting its upper layer into the sky. Gently, the snow fell back to the surface, decorating the green needles with white dust.

Galu crossed his arms as a smile crept onto his face, the boy obviously satisfied with his handiwork. With a deep breath, he flexed his muscles and tying the bottom of the tree with a rope, he began pulling it back towards the village... only to realize the load was too much, even for him.

After a few minutes of struggle, he released the rope, taking another sigh. He gazed at the tree laying on the white ground; his goal was so close and yet so far. Annoyed and exhausted, he dropped to his butt, ignoring the snow that instantly soaked his pants, spreading the cold all over the body. He didn't care – for Galu was the boy of action and resolve, ready for any hardships to get the job done. Just like a true shinobi should be.

And as he sat, a loud, familiar roar ripped the air, making him glance up curiously. His eyes turned right, in the direction the sudden noise came from, awaiting what came next. But, to his surprise, the roar repeated itself, coming from the exact same spot it did the first time.

Narrowing his eyes, the green-haired gennin rose up and slowly marched towards the source of the noise, paying little mind to the roar that filled the forest for the third time. Carefully passing by the leafless trees, he reached the place he was searching for: a massive oak. But, the thing that drew his attention to it wasn't the tree in itself, but a certain animal that jerked around it.

The thick, brown fur swayed with each of the beast's move, while large, solid claws dug into the ground, pushing away both snow and earth as the creature kept striking around its right, back leg. As its nose twitched, the bear turned its attention to the new arrival, revealing that its left eye was completely white, decorated with a cross-like sky, while the right one gazed at the boy with red fury.

Galu allowed himself to have a short, staring contest with the monster and then shifted his gaze to the bear's right leg, noticing a powerful snare snapped around the beast's ankle. Narrowing his eyes again, the leaf-nin scanned his enemy's face and without another motion, he stepped forward, eye set on the trap.

The bear, frightened and angry, swung his massive paw at the approaching shinobi, smacking the green-haired boy on the face, pushing the youth to the ground. Galu, however, merely wiped the cheek that received the attack and got up, resuming his walk. The creature released another roar as a warning, but also that was ignored.

Reaching the snare, the boy took a deep breath as he performed a quick set of seals, allowing chakra to wrap around his palm. Shutting his eyes to concentrate, the gennin blasted them open as he retreated his left leg, thrusting his right arm downward.

His opened palm hit the trap, smashing the snare to pieces in one blow. The bear instantly pulled its leg back and spinning around it faced the youth, growling slightly as it flashed its fangs. Galu still remained unfazed as he simply glanced at the beast and then turned around, heading back to his tree, not bothering to observe the mammal further.

The blow he took proven to be a bigger deal then he decided to admit as hi vision blurred while he started wobbling. As he reached the chopped down Christmas Tree, he stared at his dilemma - he couldn't move it earlier, he certainly ain't gonna manage now, weakened and hurt.

His eyes traveled to the sky, seeing the sun slowly dropping towards the horizon; the day was coming to the end. With a sigh, he lowered his head in resignation as he grabbed the axe, ready to return home empty-handed. But just as he turned, an all-too-familiar bear blocked his way. This time, however, it had friends.

The four beasts circled around Galu, blocking any, possible escape, while the leader, scar-faced one, marched straight at him, gazing intensively into the boy's eyes with his, single one. Tilting its head to glance behind the young leaf-nin, it passed him by and bit on the rope, pulling the tree with all its might.

Looking over the shoulder, the green-haired boy remained indifferent to the sudden shift, yet gazed around, hearing quiet growls from the other creatures. Realizing what was happening, he went for his backpack and picked out three, more ropes, tying them around the trunk of the tree of each of the bears to get a bite.

With the combined strength of the four, the tree slowly moved, pulled by the quartet. Without haste, Galu went ahead of the group and led them through the forest, choosing a path that offered the most clearing to ease the burden of the weight. The trip was long, but eventually the unusual team reached the exit of the jungle, having the gates of Hidden Leaf rise before them.

The green-haired ninja turned to face his helpers and calmly reached for his pockets, this time preparing four, equal pieces of sausage that he took as lunch for the trip. Without a word, he tossed the meat towards the bears, letting them snap the gift in mid-flight.

Nodding slightly to the scar-faced beast, the young gennin bid the four farewell as they headed back into the forest. In the meantime, he turned to gaze at the gates of his home; certainly this was an eventful journey, but in the end, Galu couldn't complain; he got his wish.

And his mission was a success...


	6. Romance Before Christmas

**KONOHA CHRISTMAS CAROLS**

**Carol #06: Romance Before Christmas**

_Genre:_ comedy, romance

"As you know, I had but one goal" Kusari stated as he walked from one wall to the other, moving through the darkness that engulfed the room. In a flash the third wall flashed the light, sporting an image of Kumiko, who waved her hand at the picture, while the chain master pointed at her face with a stick: "To get a kiss from Kumiko-chan!" he proclaimed passionately, pressing the button make the slide change.

The next one presented him getting punched in the face by the said girl... the next showcased a kick he received from the same individual and the next recalled a time the purple-clad kunoichi using him as a springboard after some stupid comment he made: "Sadly, every attempt has so far ended less then plausible" the boy went on, now facing the projector: "But that all is about to change, for the time has come! My hour of triumph is at hand! And I owe it all to this!" he yelled, making the slide change once more.

This time the image presented some thin weed, decorated with a red ribbon, taking the entity of the slide: "The time has come to unleash... the Mistletoe!" he finished, going into a hysterical laugh, as most villains do. The picture jumped again, moving on to the drawing of a certain celebration: "It's a Christmas tradition to kiss anyone who's under the mistletoe this time of year, so all I need to do is stand under it for Kumiko-chan to see and she will have no choice but to give me a kiss! How do you like that? Great plan, huh?" he asked proudly, flipping his eyebrows as he gazed at the two spectators.

"I cannot believe he brought us here just for this" Kai announced, turning to his companion as a single drop of sweat ran down his face.

"I cannot believe he needed slides for explanation" Takaru replied in a similar fashion, rising his hand: "Question – why the hell are we here?" he asked, making Kusari scratch the back of his head at the sudden inquiry.

"Well... it'd be kinda stupid if I'd gloat to myself" he noted, making his teammates' faces drop as they got up from their seats: "Well, I'm outta here" the scar-faced boy proclaimed as the two left the chain master to himself.

"Fine, go!" he yelled after them, a bit disappointed by their reaction. "I don't need you guys! You'll see – by the end of the day, I'll get the kiss from Kumiko-chan!" he proclaimed, going into a diabolical laugh...

And so:

"Target acquired" Kusari said to himself as she peeked from the bushes, watching the girl of his dreams walking down Konoha's market, scanning the exhibitions closely in search of the gifts she was missing. "Operation Score commence" he announced as the target entered the most unusual shop of all.

The chain master moved in closer, sticking to the wall as he looked from behind the corner at the building the kunoichi disappeared in. A big, purple signboard hanging above the door read 'Madame Bara's Herbs and Oddities'. The windows her black, making it hard to determine what exactly was on sale, but that was a secondary issue for the boy as he neared the entrance.

Checking if mistletoe was still in tact, he carefully pressed the knob and went inside, making as little sound as possible... only to trigger a furious rustle as he walked right into a wall of beads that hung from the ceiling, decorating the frame. Freaking over his presence being exposed, he jumped to the side, crashing into one of the shelves, which in turn made an even greater ruckus, skipping the fact a bag of some, suspicious powder dropped on his head, painting his face orange.

Seeing his crush slowly looking over the shoulder to see where the noise came from, Kusari made a desperate maneuver and hid in a wicker basket that stood beside him. Placing the lid on top, he got wrapped in darkness, safe from Kumiko's eyes. He waited, trying to calculate how long it'll take for her to loose interest, making it safe to climb out, but his thought process was somewhat disturbed by a quiet hiss.

Frowning, he got back to calculating, only to get sidetracked by the noise again, this time combined with a strange chill that crept up his back: "_What the heck is that?_" he wondered, reaching with his hand. An instantly later his fingertips touched something scaly as the hiss sounded for the third time. Realizing what was going on, Kusari acted immediately, like any, real shinobi would:

"Yie!" he cried, bolting out of the basket as he did at frantic dance, flapping his arms at the back, while his body spun in circles. The chain master was waaaay too busy making an idiot of himself to even notice the snake had already glided away... and that it wasn't venomous to begin with.

"Kusari?" Kumiko asked with widen eyes, making the boy freeze instantly in a pose any yoga instructor would be jealous of. "What in the world are you doing here?" she questioned, somewhat repulsed by the spectacle.

"Ummm..." her teammate quickly put on a wide, apologizing smile as his mind rushed through a series of explanations, looking for a plausible one. Pressed for time, he decided to go with the first one that popped in his head and didn't seem TOO disturbing: "I was looking for some medicine, coz... well, I have this rash on my back that sports red pimples and all and it itches like hell and... ugh... what was I saying?"

"Never mind" the kunoichi replied, paying for her purchase before heading towards the doors, avoiding him with a wide curve. Kusari stared after her for a moment and then let out a sigh of relief as he wiped his forehead: "Phew, that was close... almost made a fool of myself" he proclaimed happily, following suit. Operation Score was still in motion after all.

Keeping his distance to make sure the girl would not spot him again, he got a chance to act when Kumiko entered an old-looking bookstore near the end of the street. With the dexterity of a shadow in the night, he closed in on the doors, sneaking into the shop. The doors gave out a quiet 'creak' as they shut behind him, while the smell of ink, mixed with parchment odor, hit his nose with full force.

Looking around, he failed to spot his target, noting a herd of elderly citizens walking by the bookshelves: "_What could Kumiko-chan be buying in such a place?_" he wondered, sliding through the narrow aisles in search of his prize, making a quick stop at a peculiar book titled 'Kamasutra' for a brief moment.

Eventually he found the kunoichi paying from whatever book she choose, readying to leave: "_Now's my chance!_" he noted, rushing towards the exit. Stopping at the door, he gave a quick gaze to the counter, making sure the girl was coming. As she neared his position, Kusari quickly attached the mistletoe to the door frame, waiting for his crush to get into the line of sight.

"Oh my" he heard an unfamiliar voice, making him glanced to his left, where a VERY elderly woman suddenly appeared. "Look who's standing under the mistletoe" she proclaimed, forcing the chain user to look at the weed in horror as the senior citizen lunged onto him with a passionate kiss on the lips. The effect was instantaneous as the boy flapped his arms, pushing her away, the taste of artificial jaw filling his throat.

In a desperate attempt to get rid of it, the young gennin started spitting, energetically rubbing his tongue, while the woman stood in her spot, flipping her eyelashes in a coquetted manner. And this is how Kumiko found him: "Okay, what is going on this time?" she demanded, throwing his a suspicious look.

"Eeee" again the boy was at the lack of words, hoping for a stroke of genius as he searched for excuse. It took him a moment to realize, that was all in vein and, in stead, he decided to proceed as planned, pointing to the ceiling: "Look who's standing under the mistletoe" he announced with a smile.

To his dismal,. Kumiko's expression didn't change as she gazed up with a bored face before shifting her attention back to him: "What mistletoe?" she asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

At hearing that Kusari quickly looked up, noticing the plant was gone and, in stead, now laid at his feet; apparently he had to knock it off when his arms flapped. With defeat at hand, he barely register when his crush exited the store, stepping on the mistletoe as she did. Frozen in shock, it was only thanks to the older woman that he got back to reality:

"Call me" the senior citizen whispered into his ear as she winked to the boy, handing him a small piece of paper. As if burnt, the young gennin jumped back, dropping the card to the floor and quickly picking the mistletoe up, he dashed outside.

Glancing to all sides, he managed to pinpoint Kumiko's location once more, spotting her at a small stand with souvenirs as she inspected snow globes. Gulping loudly, he gathered the courage, realizing this was his last chance to complete his mission. Without haste he reached the nearby tree, using it as cover while he searched for the next, possible, hiding spot.

With a snow-covered bush on the other side of the street, he rushed to the plant, shaking off all the white powder as he dived between leaves, ignoring cuts that the branches provided. Sticking his eyes into the light, his sight acquired another base – a dumpster, standing only few meters away from his real goal.

Again, sensing the right moment, he sprinted towards it, plunging into the container with a 'tang', making the can shake. Slowly he lifted his head, oblivious to the cliché, banana peel that laid in his hair, trying to locate the next checkpoint.

As a mailbox entered his sight, he made a break for it... only to be stopped by Kumiko, who sudden rose in his way with hands on her hips: "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked in an ordering tone, making the boy shrink at the displeased expression on her face.

"I... I..." he stuttered, desperately avoiding eye contact as his pupils bounced from one side to the other.

"You think I didn't notice you've been following me all day?" the kunoichi pressed further, closing her fury-filled face to his own. "This is a new low, even for you, dammit! Now cut that out!"

"I..." the chain master began, only to let out a sigh as he lowered his head, guilt finally kicking in... better late then never. "I'm sorry" he responded genuinely. "I guess I got a bit carried away" he added, looking to the side.

Kumiko raised her eyebrow at those words, still carefully scanning the boy. All things considered, this was new – Kusari never apologized for acting... well, like himself. Slightly shocked, the girl retreated herself, giving him some room to breath as her face soften: "Okay then" she replied hesitantly, unsure how to react to the sudden change. "Just don't let that happen again" she asked a bit sternly as she spun on her foot, walking away.

"_Operation Score failed_" the boy hung his head down as a sigh left his mouth. "_But maybe it's for the best... the whole idea was kinda creepy anyway_" he admitted. To him this could be called an epiphany.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot" he heard her voice again and, before he could do anything, he felt the warmth of the girl's lips on his cheek as his face turned red: "Since you're already here - Merry Christmas, you big perv" the kunoichi added happily, placing a small gift in his hands as she left the shocked Kusari to himself.

Frozen in surprise, the boy stood with the gift in his palm; it took his brain a moment to register what just happened, but once it did, his body started shaking as a wide grin slowly took his face over: "Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" he cheered, yet quickly stopped as realization struck him again: "Wait a minute... does this mean I went through all the trouble with Operation Score... needlessly?" he sweat dropped, slamming his face against the ground. "I cannot believe this! So all this time, I just had to be nice to get the kiss?"

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself as his eyes shifted to the gift he just received. Nodding to himself, the chain master made a resolution as his finger reached for the sky to underline the importance of this revelation: "I have seen the error of my ways! This is a sign and I shall pay heed to it's message! I will change my ways!" he proclaimed and glanced at his cheek, were Kumiko's lipstick was still visible.

Rising an eyebrow, he glance down the street, catching the glimpse of his teammate's back as she didn't manage to get out of his sight: "In another year or so" he made a quick decision, rushing after her with a creepy smile: "Hey, Kumiko-chan, wait up! How bout a do-over?"


	7. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**KONOHA CHRISTMAS CAROLS**

**Carol #07: Santa Claus is Coming to Town**

_Genre:_ hurt/comfort, comedy

It was destiny, Rei just knew it – in the glitter of colorful lights stood the boy of her dreams, which a playful smile plastered on his face. Or, at least, she assumed that, since his face was hidden with the mask. But that didn't matter as the silver-haired gennin slowly walked towards her, invitingly extending his hand. No, what mattered was that he was here... and he was all hers.

The surroundings melted, leaving the two to themselves as their arms touched and, while a single lean, the lazy kunoichi found herself in the warm embrace of her crush. Gently, she grabbed the tip of his mask, pulling it down without haste to reveal his lips. They had all the time in the world.

Or so she thought...

"Rei, wake up already!" Hanamaru shook her violently, making the vision burst like a bubble, while the chubby boy gave her a concerned gaze: "Your face looked really weird for a moment there... what were you dreaming about?" he questioned, making her cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"Umm... nothing" she replied, avoiding eye-contact. The chubby gennin scanned her suspiciously, but in the end decided to let it go as he readjusted his costume: "Fine... get ready then, our mission is about to begin" he reminded her. The lazy kunoichi let out a sigh at this as she put on her green, pointy hat with a bell on top, making the latter jingle at the movement.

Meanwhile Hanamaru placed his fake, white beard on his mouth. His usual, red attire was replaced by... well, red attire, although much more familiar, decorated with puffy, white collar and cuffs. Glancing at the girl, who was now dressed in spiky, red and green outfit with big, curly boots and bells all around, he gave a nod, signaling he was ready.

Not wanting to prolong the suspense, Rei nodded back and the duo walked out of the hut-stylized wardrobe, right into the center of Konoha's Mega Mall, where a long line of children already awaited their appearance. Gathering air in his lungs, the chubby gennin waved hello to the younglings as he let out a loud 'ho-ho-ho' before sitting on an antique chair, right beside a big sack, filled with candy.

The kunoichi walked over to the front of the line, grabbing a young boy's arm with an expression that would surely get her fired. Lazily, she brought the kid to the chubby gennin, gently placing him on 'Santa's lap', as Hanamaru let out a warm chuckle, smiling towards the boy: "So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"The brand new Hatake Kakashi action figure with removable mask!" the youth yelled cheerfully, making Rei sweat drop as she rolled her eyes: "_Of course_" she commented as the kid received a candy cane with a promise to get the gift. Once his mother walked him to the side, the lazy kunoichi guided a girl to the 'Santa' with a bored face. Certainly she was not winning "Happy Helper of the Year" award...

"Well, hello there, little girl" the chubby ninja did his best to entertain the child as he joyfully exclaimed. "What is your name and what would you wish for Christmas?"

"A Kyuubi plushie with red fur and combable tails!" she announced, tightly forming fists with excitement as she gaze her idol a big-eyed gaze. Hanamaru could do no less then to agree to her demand as he sent her away with three, chocolate goodies, making room for the third child in line, a boy no older the five.

As Rei placed him on her teammate's lap, he crossed his arm, giving out an angry glare, which did make the older boy nervous a tad as he spoke up his typical, learned line: "And what is your name, little fellow?"

"You're Santa, shouldn't you know that already?" he replied in an annoyed tone.

"Ummm" Hanamaru began, throwing his eyes around in search for some help, but there was none. Who would've thought that a SHINOBI would have to improvise? "Of course I know it!" he finally assured him, a big drop of sweat running down his face being a clear giveaway what the truth was. "I just... ummm... wanted to make sure you know it!" he added with an uncomfortable laugh as Rei leaned over to whisper in his ear:

"Nice safe" she said sarcastically, leaning back, while the chubby gennin paled a little, already sensing trouble as he went on: "So... what would you like for Christmas?"

"Who cares?" the boy responded, looking away. "It's not like I can get it! You don't care and I know Santa ain't real!" the last proclamation made all the children gathered gasp in horror, while Rei rolled up her sleeve, her eye twitching: "Why you little..."

"Why don't Santa and his cheerful elf take a short break?" Hanamaru purposed, quickly locating himself between her and the boy just before he pushed her back into their hut, closing the door tightly behind them: "What the hell do you think you're doing? We're supposed to be happy and kind! What ever happened to that calm and uncaring exterior that annoys us so much?"

"I'm sorry, but this is getting on my nerves!" the kunoichi shoot back, with the extend of emotion that was just unlike her. "I hate this assignment, it's boring and I'm tired!"

"Are you ever not tired?" the chubby ninja questioned, making the girl come to realization as her expression turned into a sleepy one... per usual. Taking this as a good sign, Hanamaru went on: "Look, it can't be helped; Kogane cannot assist me, coz she's got this family emergency... something about cooking, I don't know... and elves can't be played by guys apparently, so you're stuck with this. You don't even have to do anything besides bringing kids to me, what the heck is so difficult about that?"

"Fine" Rei shrugged slowly, starting to resemble her, normal self more and more. "I'm sorry... Christmas makes me a bit testy... being surrounded by ghosts and all quickly made me realize Santa Claus isn't real and that's a terrible thing for a child to know. Being here... makes me feel like I'm just laying to innocent brats..."

"I see" Hanamaru nodded thoughtfully, wrapping his arm around her. "No wonder you... well, show emotions. But this is just a one-day thing, I know you can handle that much" he announced, nearly forcing a nod as the duo walked out of the hut, getting back to work. To the kunoichi's relief, the rude kid was nowhere in sight.

The rest of the day went by relatively uneventfully; kids walked towards Santa, sat on his lap, told him about some outrageous gifts they desired and then hit the road with a handful of candy. Everyone wanted some action figure or a plushie, occasionally going for the newest ipod. The scheme got so repetitive, that even the most durable person would find it boring... so you can imagine how Rei coped with it...

"Ekhem" Hanamaru grunted, snapping her awake, although her immediate comment after made him regret that deed: "Quick Senkou-kun, put on your clothes!" the lazy kunoichi yelled frantically before realizing where she was.

Allowing her face to turn a bright, red color, she grabbed the nearest child by the arm and yanked it hard towards her teammate with a wide, uncomfortable smile. Luckily, a bell sounded a moment later, indicating a break, which Rei felt like taking... right away.

"Santa Claus will be back in few minutes" Hanamaru assured the younglings as his teammate dashed out of Christmas village. Putting enough distance between herself and the kiddies, she sighed in relief, resting her back against the market shelf.

Her face instantly dropped, catching a glimpse of pink-covered racks, sporting dolls of all kinds. Allowing her eye to twitch at the sight, she heard a familiar voice coming from behind. Taking a careful gaze around the corner, she spotted the rude kid from earlier as he jerked his mother's sleeve, pointing at a cheap, toy car: "Please, mom, just this once!"

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, we just don't have enough money... besides, we should had back home" the mother replied in a pitiful tone as she gave her son an apologizing look, like a puppy that just been scold. Despite this, the boy didn't stop asking, even as they left the aisle. Curious, Rei walked over to the shelf and glanced at the toy – a small, red, sporting car.

"_This thing?_" she thought to herself, rising an eyebrow as she saw nothing special in the toy. "_It's only 3 ryou_" she noted as her eyes traveled after the duo...

-Five minutes later-

"Come on, Hanamaru" Rei urged her teammates as she dragged him by the sleeve. "Our break is almost over and, if we won't hurry, we're gonna miss them!" she announced, reaching the exit from the mall. Turning to gaze at the chubby boy, she noted a confused look on his face, making her let out a sigh: "You're surprised I'm doing this, huh?"

"Not specifically' he replied with a smirk. "I'm more surprised to see you eager about something" he teased, making the kunoichi narrow her eyes. Those, however, quickly widen as she spotted their target heading their way. In a flash she spun Hanamaru around, making him come face to face with a certain child.

"You again?" the rude boy noted, visibly angered. "What the heck do you want now?"

"Well, you came to me... Ichigo" the gennin responded with a smile, making the kid open his mouth at the mention of his name. "And you caused quite a ruckus before I could promise you the gift you wanted, so I decided to take immediate action" he proclaimed, reaching to his pocket.

A moment later, a small, red, toy car appeared in Hanamaru's hand. The other boy, Ichigo, gazed at it with wide eyes as the chubby ninja handed him the toy, still smiling: "I apologize for not wrapping it, but time was short... as you see, Santa always knows" he announced with a wink. "Merry Christmas!"

The rude child remained silent for a few moments as he stared at the present and then glanced up with tears in his eyes as he spoke in a whisper: "Thank you... Santa" he announced cheerfully, turning to his mother as he joyfully lifted the toy to her eye level.

The woman smiled warmly as she led her son out, bowing quickly to the two gennin with a thankful expression. The duo exchanged smirks as the headed back to their working spot, quite pleased with their handiwork.

"I gotta say I never would've expect to see this side of you, Rei" the chubby boy stated teasingly, holding hands behind his back. The lazy kunoichi got back to her calm and bored exterior as he replied in the usual, slow and stoic voice: "You shouldn't get used to it... this is just the effect Christmas has on me... in three days I'll be my, normal self..."

"Even so, it was nice" Hanamaru announced as he settled in his chair. And, as the girl sent him a questioning gaze, he smirked as he answered: "Seeing that you can put your heart into something, that is" he proclaimed as the bell rang, signaling the end of their break: "Well then, boys and girls, Santa's back! Who's next?"

"Me, me!" the two heard a familiar voice as a large figure jumped right into the chubby gennin's lap, wrapping it's arms around his neck. "And I have a lot of requests this year" it announced, unwrapping a list that rolled down the floor, all the way to the corner of the mall.

Hanamaru's eye twitched as he held back his anger, whispering so that none of the children would notice his annoyance: "Kai, what the hell are you doing?"


	8. Christmas Wish

**KONOHA CHRISTMAS CAROLS**

**Carol #08: Christmas Wish**

_Genre:_ drama, hurt/comfort

"Remind me again – why am I getting dragged into this?" Hitomi asked her teammate, a bit of annoyance sounding in her voice as the duo walked through the cold streets of Konoha, their breaths forming small clouds with each exhale as the temperature kept dropping, announcing the coming of winter.

"I already told you" Taki responded cheerfully, turning to her companion, which made her walk backwards as she stared into the Hyuuga's white eyes. "Ever since the Great War ended, the Five Nations prepared this initiative to help spread a bit of joy in the devastated world. Each year the Five Great Villages selects a group of gennin to spread sunshine among the children in their hospitals and this time I was chosen!" she yelled the last part enthusiastically, shaking her fists from excitement.

"I understand that part" the Gentle Fist mistress replied with a bored expression and a tired voice. "What I don't get is WHY you choose me to assist you..."

"Well, Akira-kun and Horohoro are busy with other assignments" the masked kunoichi reminded her, finally spinning around to see where she was going. "And out of the two, who do you think is more suitable to take to children ward in a hospital to have fun – you or Funbo?"

"Point taken" Hitomi let out a sigh as the image of the young Tanken trying to entertain the kids popped in her mind, sending shivers down her body. Apparently this was too much even for her steady posture: "But keep in mind I'm not enjoying this one bit..."

Eventually the two reached their destination and, after a short wait, they were escorted to the ward by one of the medic: Ignoring a short speech about 'the battle plan' as Taki called, it, the duo entered the room with the masked kunoichi instantly flipping a few times, much to the joy of the gathered youth.

Hitomi observed the spectacle with her usual, emotionless exterior as her teammate now began doing the moonwalk as she impersonated various figures, widely known in the world. There even was a mention of the famous, ramen-obssessed, Golden Fox. Granted this was too much for the young Hyuuga to bare as she let out a sigh.

"_Taki's sure great with kids_" she noted, watching as the other girl finally sat down, telling the tales of the 'awesome' adventures of her squad. One gotta admire the ability to make the story of picking mushrooms interesting. "_No wonder she was picked for this_" she added and then raised her eyebrow as her sight traveled to the right corner of the room.

There she was a lonely boy, sitting by the window, who was the only one not charmed by the show the masked gennin provided. Giving her companion another glance, Hitomi let out a sigh as she walked closer to the youth, no older then seven. Grabbing a nearby chair, she settled next to him, gazing out the glass: "Don't like the show, huh?" she asked in a monotone.

"Well" the boy began, his eyes still set on the outside world. "I mean no offense to your comrade, but there's something I'm much more interested in. And I'm afraid she can't give that to me" he announced with a weak smile, turning towards the kunoichi. Only now did the young Hyuuga noticed bags under his eyes and the fact that he was surprisingly pale.

"Not sleeping well lately?" she questioned, slightly concerned.

"Not exactly" the boy replied, keeping the smile, although it seemed that took a lot of effort. "I stay up as long as I can on my own..."

"Why would you wanna do that?" Hitomi asked confused, gazing at the boy intrigued.

"I don't wanna miss it" he responded with determination, his eyes shifting back towards the window. "First snow that is..."

At those words the girl gazed outside as well, realization filling her mind as confusion only deepened: "You know, winter comes late to Fire Country... more often then not it starts snowing a day before Christmas... even later... that's still several days away. There's really no point for you to waste your nights like this. Young boys need their sleep. Besides, even if you'd miss the first snow, the second is basically the same..."

"I know" the child assured her, resting his chin on his arms as he leaned forward. "I realize there's very little hope of snow in the coming week, but I cannot risk it. If, by some chance, the snow would come early, I wish to see it one, last time..."

"What do you mean?" Hitomi questioned, glancing at the boy worriedly. It didn't take much to figure out where this was going, but the child explained anyway: "I'm not originally from the Land of Fire. My parents are traveling merchants, hailing from the Land of Water. During one of our trips we got caught in the middle of the ninja battle and I was separated from the rest of my family. Some leaf-nins found me after the fight and took me to the hospital as I got wounded in the skirmish" with this he placed his palm on the chest, only now making the white-eyed girl realize his mid-section was completely wrapped in bandages. "In my country, snow is a common sight... a beautiful sight, when the tiny flakes dance in the wind, covering the ground in the quilt of white... when I was little, I always stayed all night with my parents to see the first snow of the year... I guess if I were to see it here... it'd remind me of my home..."

"Just be a little patient" the young gennin advised him calmly. "You'll be on your way home in a few days and then you can watch the snow all you like. There's no point of losing your strength over it now, when there's such a little chance your wish will be granted..."

"I appreciate your concern... ummm..."

"Hitomi" she announced, allowing a tiny smile.

"Then I appreciate your concern, Hitomi-san" the boy went on, bowing slightly towards the girl. "But I'm afraid I do not have the luxury of waiting those, few days" he added, again smiling weakly as his eyes shut for a moment. "And so, I wish to stay alert" he proclaimed, returning to his spectating.

Eventually the day went by and the time for visit was over. Taki and Hitomi were lead towards the xit by a young medic with pink hair, who was obviously a bit tired. As they headed for the doors, the woman turned towards the white-eyed kunoichi, smiling warmly: "Thank you... it's nice to see someone paying attention to Kensei... he's a good kid, but that stubbornness of his doesn't get him a lot of friends in the ward..."

"What's up with him anyway?" the girl asked intrigued, gazing at the woman. "He seemed a tad... spacious, like he was waiting for the end..."

"Well" Sakura began, taking in a deep breath as the next words brought her pain. "He technically is. I never said this to him, but he's a smart kid, so I assume he realize this much... the medic of Konoha's team that found him died in battle, so there was no-one to give him first aid. By the time they arrived here... I've managed to close the wound and repair some of the organs, but the extend of internal damage was too great. All I could do is ease his pain, but he'll die in the next, few days. By my calculations, he won't live to welcome Christmas..."

"What?!" Hitomi widen her eyes at the news, visibly shaken. "But... what of his parents? Aren't they coming?"

"I've sent the message hawk to Kiri the instant his treatment was done" the medic assured her, lowering her head. "But his family is not a shinobi clan... it'll take a bit for the mist-nins to locate his relatives and a few, more days to actually get here... I doubt they'll arrive in time..." she finished, looking away.

At this the young Hyuuga froze, staring at the floor. This wasn't really her problem; she barely knew the boy and it's not like she even wanted to participate in this whole endeavor. When Taki asked her, her first reaction was dismal. And yet, now, she felt that this was unfair.

"It's hard, but this is why this job is so important" the masked gennin stated, placing her palm on her comrade's shoulder. "You can only do what you can... but sometimes that just isn't enough" she concluded with a serious tone; one Hitomi never heard her use.

Slowly they entered the street, with the young Hyuuga still keeping her head down: "All he wants is to see the snow" she reminded herslef out loud, releasing steam from her mouth. The sudden cold hit her body, but that matter little. In stead, she stopped, extending her hands as she exhaled, forming another, tiny cloud.

"What is it?" Taki asked concerned, stopping as well.

"Perhaps we haven't done all we could" Hitomi replied, glancing at her. The masked girl gave her a confused stare, but the Gentle Fist mistress remained silent. Finally, she spoke, determination written all over her face: "I'm gonna need your help..."

-The next day-

As the sun rose on the horizon, Hitomi walked into the children ward. Most kids perked up, but seeing Taki was nowhere in sight, they mellowed, making the young Hyuuga's eye twitch a bit: "_Well, suppose I can't blame them, since I behaved as I did yesterday_" she told herself and gazed to the corner. Sure enough, Kensei was there, still looking out the window, awaiting a miracle.

"Snow didn't show up yet?" she asked, walking closer. The boy quickly shifted his attention to her as the gennin stood beside him. He shook his head miserably, letting it hung as helplessness slowly dawn. To his, and most people gathered, surprise, Hitomi placed her hand on his back, making his glance up to see the kunoichi smiling warmly:

"You should never give up hope" she announced. "If you care about something strong enough... fate may reward you" she added, pointing outside, right to the hospital garden. As Kensei followed her sight, he spotted Taki standing in the clearing with her mask off.

Noticing a nod from her teammate, she nodded herself, going through a set of seals as her lungs gathered the cold, December air. Reaching the limits of capacity, the kunoichi turned her eyes to the sky, blowing the air out. But it wasn't air that escaped her lips.

No, in stead water sprinkled from her mouth, the fountain rising high into the sky, raining down on the whole hospital ground. In a flash the low temperature did its work, solidifying the liquid and as the drops fell down, they shaped into flakes, turning transparent water into white confetti, covering the ground in powder.

The children gazed in awe at the phenomenon, mesmerized by its beauty, while Kensei's eyes watered as a smile forced its way to his face. Grabbing Hitomi's sleeve tightly, he kept staring at the snow, managing to whisper through a breaking voice: "Thank you... Hitomi-chan..."

The white-eyed girl smirked as well as she glanced at her teammate, who just finished the technique, yet the flakes kept pouring down around her. She extended her arm, catching the nearest one, feeling its cold spread through the palm: "_Even with this technique and low temperature, the process shouldn't take force that fast_" she analyzed, forming a fist. "_Being able to bring snow in such a manner... I suppose this is a form of a miracle_" she told herself, smiling back as her eyes traveled to the window of children ward.

Before long, clouds released a downpour on their own, letting all of Konoha experience the first snow, much earlier then most years. Everyone stopped to gaze at the sky, shocked at the sudden change of weather, but for the youth in the hospital, this was much more then shock. Even Hitomi couldn't help but stare at the outcome.

Reality snatched her back though as she felt something hitting her on the arm softly. She glanced left to see Kensei propping his head against her body, his eyes still set on the snowy outside. Closing her eyes, the young Hyuuga took a deep breath as she gently touched his eyes, closing them slowly: "Merry Christmas" she whispered, not letting any of the surrounding children to hear her as she backed away, making sure no-one noticed as she carried the boy out of the room...

-Few days later-

"I must congratulate you on a job well done" Kakashi announced, looking down the scroll as Hitomi and Taki stood before him. "The daimyo are pleased with this year's outcome and the Fire Lord received a lot of praise concerning your input into the project. To that end I was allowed to prepare a little extra reward for your efforts" he added, tossing the duo a sack each.

The young Hyuuga caught the bad easily and stared at it blankly for a few moments before lifting her eyes towards the Rokudaime: "Actually, Hokage-sama, if it's all the same, I'd prefer if my payment is given to Kensei's family in the Land of Water in stead" she proclaimed, making the cyclopean ninja rise his eyebrow at the statement.

"That's quite unusual" he noted as the gennin placed the sack back on the desk, stepping away from the Leaf's leader.

"Well, I'm from the Hyuuga" Hitomi reminded with a straight face. "We're not a poor clan, so I can get by without any pay this month... and with this, perhaps Kensei will get the proper burial at least" she explained and after gazing at her for a bit, Kakashi nodded at the request.

"There's also another thing I'd like to ask you" she continued and seeing that the Rokudaime awaited her next words, she went on: "Taki mentioned this is a yearly event for gennin to take part in... granted I have no idea what will happen by this time next year... I may get promoted to chuunin or get killed myself, but..." she paused, taking a deep breath as she gazed to the side, speaking the next words shyly: "But, if possible, I'd like to enlist for it next year too..."

The Hokage couldn't help but smile under his mask as he gave the girl another nod: "I'll see what I can do" he promised, receiving a bow from the kunoichi as she headed for the door. Once the duo exited the room, the boomerang user glanced at her teammate, satisfaction written all over her face, even despite the mask.

"What?" Hitomi asked, a bit creep out.

"I'm just glad you changed your mind about this thing" she announced cheerfully, clapping her hands. "This is truly an unexpected turn! Thanks for your enthusiasm!"

"No" the young Hyuuga interrupted her sternly as she gazed at the floor. After a few more steps, she turned to look at her companion again, this time smiling towards the girl: "Thank you for taking me along for this mission" she finished, widening Taki's smile as well.

And as they walked out of the building, the cold air hit them with full strength, while Hitomi readjusted her jacket. She gazed to the sky as a longing feeling filled her heart. She wanted to smile, but somehow felt it would've been inappropriate to do so. Never the less, she knew she would never again look at this phenomenon the same way she did just a couple of days ago.

And with that realization, she picked up her walk to reach Taki, who was already ahead, as the duo marched down the street, allowing tiny snowflakes to drop around them, covering their path in white...


	9. And They Call It Puppy Talk

**KONOHA CHRISTMAS CAROLS**

**Carol #09: And They Call It Puppy Talk**

_Genre:_ comedy, friendship

Kiba lowered his paper as Tsume walked into the kitchen... for a third time in the past, five minutes. The dog jounin observed her open the cabinet to pack chocolate cookies, several lollipops and a handful of candy before exiting the room.

She came back a moment later, this time scavenging the fridge for ice cream. Finding few containers, the young kunoichi left upstairs, her vision blocked by the amount of food she just acquired. Waiting patiently, Kiba noted his daughter returning yet again, helping herself to hot chocolate as she poured it into a thermos.

"Umm... sweetie" the jounin finally decided to speak as the girl watched the brown liquid cascade down into the steel tube she prepared: "Yes dad?"

"That much sugar is gonna keep you up all night" the man announced as the female closed the lid, heading out of the kitchen once more: "I know" she proclaimed, disappearing from his view. It didn't take long for her to return though, making a quick swipe of cookies from the top shelf.

"You realize it's already after ten and it'll be bedtime soon?" Kiba asked concerned as he helplessly watched his daughter taking some lickerish on her way out: "Totally aware" she replied, walking through the door frame.

Patiently awaiting her return, the dog jounin prepared another comment just in time for the girl's comeback: "May I ask what are you doing?"

"I'm making preparation for the night" Tsume responded truthfully, like she was stating the obvious, as she grabbed a few energy bars. However, this time, Kiba decided to make a more direct approach as he stood in her way, blocking the exit: "I'm gonna need a little more then that to go with here..."

"Dad, it's Christmas" the young gennin reminded him in a tone teenager explains stuff to grown-ups. Seeing a raised eyebrow from her father, she sighed, realizing she had to elaborate: "Don't you remember? I'm gonna stay up to hear Uramaru speak!"

"Oh, right" Kiba nodded at the news as if that was the most logical statement of the year. But, as the girl passed him by, he decided to follow her, walking up the stairs: "Honey, you do realize you do this every year?"

"Mhm" Tsume nodded her head, humming happily as she kicked the doors to her room open, revealing the floor filled with sugar-ridden food, which Uramaru already began to devour, paying no heed to the possibility such meals aren't the healthiest thing for a dog.

"You always end up sleeping on the floor" the jounin went on, sweat dropping slightly as his daughter dropped the goods, placing them in the right order so as to not mix anything up. The organization of the sweets by their size, sugar content and teeth-rottening was uncanny.

"Yup" the kunoichi nodded again, making sure all candy bars had the same distance between each other.

"So what makes you think this year will be different?" Kiba asked concerned, making his daughter smile widely as she finally turned to face him, giving the answer in an enthusiastic manner: "I carefully studied my past failures and I'm not gonna make those mistakes again! This year there will be no movies! There will be no stillness! I'm gonna play the music really loud and keep moving, all the while pouring this stuff down my throat" she announced, pointing at the sweets.

"Well... your mother is certainly gonna be happy with all the noise" the jounin noted sarcastically, sweat dropping again as he scratched the back of his head. However, seeing the girl eagerly preparing for the night, he couldn't help but worry: "Tsume, I gotta ask you – why are you so desperate to do this? You know how to communicate with Uramaru, just like I know how to talk with Akamaru. You understand one another perfectly without the use of words... so why bother?"

"Because it's not the same!" the girl replied sternly, giving him a hard gaze. "I know I don't need words with Uramaru, but... but it'd be nice to talk to him, just like I do with my, other friends. Not deciphering his barks and growls, but actually talking! That would be... just awesome!"

"Dear, you and Uramaru have a special bond" Kiba stated, bending forward to his daughter's level. "Being able to understand each other without words... that's something very few can brag about. I can understand your desire to hear your partner speak, but remember that some things run deeper..." he finished, leaving the girl to herself.

As the doors closed, Tsume turned to her dog with a grin plastered on her face as she rubbed her palms together: "So, Uramaru, ready for the party?" she asked, receiving an approving bark from the pup. "Then lets get it on!" she cheered, turning her stereo on.

In a flash the music spread through the household with the noise that had little to do with the season at hand. Paying no heed to that fact, the kunoichi grabbed her canine companion's front legs and began dancing, swaying to the sides to make sure the animal doesn't get hurt at the sudden yank...

The time went on and eventually the disc came to an end, finding Tsume laying on her chest with a chin resting on the floor. Already bags started forming below her eyes as she gazed tiredly at Uramaru, holding a power bar tightly in her grip: "Okay, so, dancing – actually exhausting. Probably wasn't the brightest idea to start with that" she noted to herself, glancing at the clock: "Ten thirty PM... not good... I say it's time for plan B..."

The dog barked loudly at the news, taking a few steps back as he felt what was coming. Slowly Tsume rose up, giving an evil smirk as she reached for her closet, preparing a red ribbon, much to Uramaru's dismal as the pup began whimpering, pressing his back against the wall.

"Don't be such a baby" she said in an ordering tone as she neared the canine with tools of terror in her hands. "This is for a good cause" she reminded him as the world went black like a premonition. Half an hour later, the deed was done and Uramaru did his best, trying to rip the ribbon off his, now, curly hair. Sadly, he could do squat about pink on his cheeks.

"Well, that was a waste of time" Tsume announced depressed as she propped her cheek on her hand, dissatisfied with the result. "How the heck am I supposed to remain awake for the next hour?" she panicked, rustling her own hair. Surprisingly, it was the canine that found the answer as he tipped a rubber ball towards his master.

"Of course!" she yelled, grabbing the tiny orb as she bolted up. "Uramaru, you're a genius!" she proclaimed, taking a swing as she released the ball: "Fetch!" she yelled as the projectile bounced off the walls, spreading chaos in the room and forcing the kunoichi to dodge the speeding toy a few times.

A moment later the pup jumped into the air, snapping his jaws at the ball, stopping it in mid-flight. With a cheerful bark, it dropped the toy at Tsume's feet, awaiting the reply. He didn't had to wait long as the girl set the orb in motion again, letting it fill the room with a furious patter as it flew from one end of the room to the other.

This went on for some time, giving both participants enough fun for each to forget the goal of the activity. Getting back to reality, the young gennin picked up the toy again, glancing at the clock as she tossed it once more. They were close; midnight was about to strike!

Sadly, by shifting her attention to the clock, Tsume forgot about one, extremely important part of this, particular, fun activity and that is to dodge. As her eyes turned to look for the ball, they spotted it instantly, heading right for them. Unable to react, the kunoichi took the blow between the eyes and dropped to her back, the world turning dark as her consciousness slipped away...

The next thing she could gather was herself, waking up from the floor of her room, right next to Uramaru, who was still sound asleep. The dog kunoichi glanced out the window as the sunlight spread across the sky, announcing the arrival of a brand new day.

"Bolting bulldogs, I dozed off!" she freaked, making her canine companion instantly rose to his feet, looking around for danger. Without delay Tsume grabbed him, lifting the pup upwards, so that he could be on her face level: "I missed it! I cannot believe that I failed again! Say this ain't so, Uramaru! Say that I didn't! Say anything!" she begged with sparkling eyes.

The canine only barked happily a few times, wagging his tail as he licked its partner's face as a 'hello'. Disappointed, the kunoichi put her animal comrade down, letting out a sigh: "Same as every year" she concluded sadly, lowering her head.

Seeing this, Uramaru barked again, nudging her in the arm with his nose. Forcing a smile, Tsume petted him on the head, rustling the pup's fur slightly as she gazed into space: "Just once I wish I'd manage... it'd be so cool if we would be able to talk freely" she added with a twist of her lip and then glanced back at her partner, who was still joyfully wagging his tail.

Noticing her stare, the dog jumped up with a bark and stuck his tongue out, panting slightly. The kunoichi smirked at his behavior and got up herself, giving him one, final stroke on the head: "Oh well... perhaps some things just ain't meant to happen?" she wondered, stretching her arms. "Either way, I'm vanquished after staying up so late last night. You up for some breakfast, Uramaru?" she asked with a smile, turning to her canine companion.

The pup barked again cheerfully with a jump, making Tsume's smile widen even further as she headed for the door: "I knew you were gonna say that..."


	10. A Little Bit of Christmas

**KONOHA CHRISTMAS CAROLS**

**Carol #10: A Little Bit of Christmas**

_Genre:_ family, drama

Ibuki yawned as she stretched herself. The sun rays slowly squeezed through her blinds as the young kunoichi scratched herself in the most un-lady-like fashion. Clicking her lips a couple of times, she gazed at the calendar and quickly recomposed herself as she bolted up, speeding towards the window.

Tossing the curtains to the sides, she gazed upon the snow-covered garden of the Tanken estate, smiling excitedly when she crossed off the 23rd of December. In a flash she got dressed and rushed down to the mess-hall, making her breakfast with haste.

"That is not the proper behavior of a Tanken" her brother reminded her as he calmly took another bite of his sandwich. Before his spoke, the girl didn't register his presence at all. As usual, the whole complex was annoyingly quiet. She learned to hate that.

"Mind your own business" she shoot back, sitting across the table as she gave him a glare. A moment later she glanced to the side, somewhat worried and then looked at him with big, brown eyes as she apologized: "I'm sorry... I'm just a little excited, tis all..."

Funbo certainly didn't saw that coming; more often then not, his sibling would snap at the slightest mention of her not doing things the "Tanken way". He allowed his eyebrow to rise as curiosity bloomed within him, though he wasn't gonna show that. No, that would constitute as 'emotion'. Those should be kept in check.

"Excitement is another thing you shouldn't be showing around here" he reminded her with a stoic face, his voice the emotionless monotone it usually was. If he were to ask about it, she'd definitely took advantage of the fact. There was no way he'd give her such satisfaction. "Remember that today's the sparring session" he said in stead.

"I'm gonna miss that" she responded immediately, swallowing the last piece of her meal, while Funbo's curiosity grew. Ibuki didn't like her clan's way, that much was true... heck, she openly rebelled against it, but rarely in such direct manner. Most intriguing indeed.

"Father will not like it" he noted as if to no-one in particular.

"Father doesn't like most things I do" she waved her hand at the comment, washing the dishes. "But there are things I have to do today and those will likely take all day. Can't be helped" she proclaimed and left the room, letting her sibling narrow his eyes as he watched her go.

As predicted, she managed to return after the sun went down, making way for the stars to fill the sky. The snowy streets of Konoha gave a weak glow as she marched towards the Tanken complex, dragging a small Christmas Tree behind her with all her might.

"Where have you been?" she heard a demanding voice the instant she passed through the gates. Calmly she shifted her head left, gazing at her father, who stood with his arms crossed beside Funbo, sending her an angry look. The weight of the situation didn't even allow Ibuki to point out the irony.

"I was busy" she replied firmly, resuming her march as she pulled the heavy tree behind her. Satsu however, was far from done as he quickly jumped in front of her, his voice stern: "We scheduled a sparring session for today and you ignored it!"

"No" the young assassin shoot back, looking right into his eyes. "You scheduled a sparring session. I never agreed to it. Besides, even if I did, there were more important matters I had to handle today..."

"And what, pray tell, would those be?" the head of the Tanken demanded, his voice returning to the usual, cold monotone.

"Tomorrow's Christmas" Ibuki reminded with determination, even though she doubted that would help any. "And we have no decorations... we didn't even get a Christmas Tree. So I went out to bring one. You can't have Christmas without a Christmas Tree... just look at its name" she joked, forcing a smile, but Satsu was definitely not amused:

"So, in stead of training, you wasted your day on this" he rather stated then asked as his eyes set on the tree his daughter carried. "I put up with many of your eccentricities, but disregarding your duty is unacceptable! As one of the heirs to the throne, you have responsibilities that..."

"Oh, spare me the lecture!" the kunoichi snapped, flashing her teeth. "Yes, I am one of the heir to the Tanken name... but we are not JUST a clan, dammit! We are family and I figured it'd be nice to act like one, at least this once! What the hell is the point of awarding a family member the head of the clan, if there are no bonds in it? On that basis, anyone from the street would do just as good for the position!"

"Do not insult our traditions, you disgraceful brat!" the jounin shoot back, losing his calm. This shocked Funbo, who saw his father give in to emotions for the first time since he could remember. And it seemed... no, strange wasn't the word he would choose... and it wouldn't even begin to describe it.

"Well, our traditions are stupid!" Ibuki yelled back, narrowing her eyes.

In a flash Satsu reached for his sword and swung it at the girl, too fast for her to make a move. Luckily for the young assassin, the blade stopped just before sinking into her neck. As she gazed at her father shocked, she saw his face indifferent as he spoke the next words: "You will get rid of this weed immediately and report to the training hall first thing tomorrow. Is that understood?"

The kunoichi took a few, deep breaths as the world seemed to slow down for a moment. Looking away, she knew she had lost, as unacceptable as it might've been. With a frown, she let go of the tree and walked pass the man, replying through clenched teeth: "Get rid of it yourself..."

Satsu narrowed his eyes at her behavior, yet said no more, sheathing his katana. He glanced at the tree that laid in the middle of the complex square, slightly confused. He paid little heed to the fact that Funbo decided to join him and, stopping next to the head of the Tanken, the boy announced, his face rid of emotion: "You know... I talked to her this morning..."

The man didn't react to those words, standing just as he did. Taking a quick look at him, the boy shifted his eyes back to the plant, continuing none the less: "This... thing seemed to mean a lot to her. I don't really get it, but as I understand, most people put this in their home and decorate as a symbol of togetherness or something..."

"And why should I care?" the man asked grimly, sending him what most would consider a glare. Funbo however, knew him long enough to know that such gaze was typical of the Tanken leader.

"I wouldn't imagine you did" he assured him with a shrug as he spun on his foot to leave. "I just felt like saying that" he added, stepping into the house while his father shifted his eyes back to the tree, which still laid on the ground...

-The next morning-

Ibuki slowly sat up as the morning light dropped on her bed. She didn't sleep much and yet she didn't feel tired. It's amazing how exhaustion can be pushed back by some events. With a sigh, she gazed at her calendar, the 24th of December beaming next to a black cross she drawn yesterday.

Her face dropped as she got up, putting her attire on. She was to report to the training hall today. It was best not to disobey her father further... at least for some time. She walked towards the mirror to make the final adjustments, but just as she did so, her body froze at the sight in the corner of the glass.

Instantly she turned around to make sure she was not imagining this, but undoubtfully this was no illusion. Still she felt the need to rub her eyes, just in case. But as her fists backed away, it was still there.

In the corner of her room stood the very same Christmas Tree she dragged into the complex just the other day. It was a little messy, had some crudely-made, paper ornaments hung around it and a few, colorful lights on the edges, but she would recognize it anywhere.

"I still don't get it" she heard a familiar voice coming from the door. She glanced in that direction, but there was no need for her to turn to realize the visitor was her brother. "It looks really hideous and it only takes up space. A complete waste, if you ask me..."

"Well, I'm not asking you" Ibuki replied with a smirk, sending him a smug look.

"I know" he assured her with a shrug. "I just felt like saying that."

"Thanks anyway" she smiled warmly, her eyes sparkling as they glanced at the tree. "I can't believe you actually went against father, just to put this in here... you even made the decorations, as ugly as they may be..."

To this Funbo smirked as he walked out the door, giving her one, last word: "Who said I decorated it here?"

At those words Ibuki widen her eyes as she looked down the hallway, confused. It did not take long to add everything together and with that realization, the kunoichi smiled again, for the first time glad her family being so good at sneaking. Perhaps there still was some hope for her clan? Or maybe she was only kidding herself?

Either way, it was nice to have at least this, little Christmas, for a change...


	11. Five Minutes to Christmas

**KONOHA CHRISTMAS CAROLS**

**Carol #11: Five Minutes To Christmas**

_Genre:_ friendship, hurt/comfort

_Every year Konoha celebrates Christmas with a big parade that moves through the village, spreading lights and carols on the way. It's route changes each year, but one constant is that it eventually arrives at the Square, where its culmination takes place. To that end, the square must be decorated properly, in the spirit of the holiday. Konoha council carefully chooses those responsible for the decorations every year..._

"... and so, this year, you were chosen" Shikamaru finished, chewing on his toothpick as he kept hands in his pockets, gazing lazily at his two students. "Do not mess up, you guys..."

"Are we really supposed to believe that?" Kitsune asked suspiciously, rising his eyebrow. "I'm quite aware that gennin never got assigned this task before. The truth is you were picked and you're just too lazy to actually do the job, isn't that right, Shikamaru-sensei?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" the jounin assured him, surprisingly avoiding eye-contact. "It may be troublesome, but this job is a great honor, y'know... you should be grateful for such an opportunity..."

"Mhm" Toku replied skeptically as a tiny drop of sweat ran down his face. He then encompassed the square with his eyes, slightly worried: "That's a lot of ground to cover and the parade starts tomorrow... if this is such a big deal and we were chosen to do this by the council, how come we learn of this only now from you?" he questioned with a stoic face as Shikamaru gazed to the sky:

"Well, have fun, you guys" he bid them farewell, teleporting. "I have jounin stuff to handle, so..." and with that he was gone, making the two gennin exchange annoyed glances as each of them let out a sigh.

"So... any ideas?" Toku asked his companion, shifting back to his usual, calm exterior.

"We have everything we really need" Kitsune shrugged as he pointed at the nearby wagons, which carried tons of decorations. "All we have to do is decide on the arrangement and I say we're good to go" he explained, gaining a nod from the blond. Without haste the duo headed for the carts and began going through the trinkets, searching for anything they found suitable to complete the job.

After a couple of hours, each of them managed to select the ornaments they wished to use. Choosing the actual ones was a whole different matter, as the young blacksmith scanned over the pile of his teammate: "Quite an unusual choice..."

"Well, I thought we could... spice up the parade a bit" the blond replied, somewhat shyly, as he avoided eye-contact. "As far as I remember, the decor is basically the same each year... it gets stagnant..."

"Others call it tradition" Kitsune interjected with an uncaring shrug as he continued going through the pile. "Konoha was one of the first villages ever formed; a fact many people of the older generation are quite proud of. To them, using leaves, falling stars and candy canes, which are used every year, is a form of that pride" he explained, lifting himself up. "Besides, these ornaments you picked seem somewhat... exotic. I don't know about the flowers, but I'm pretty sure phials with rainbow water and paper umbrellas originate from Ame..."

"Yes, I believe they do" Toku nodded at the assumption. "But our, two villages are allies... ever since the Great War ended, things just seemed to return to how they were... and it was a time all shinobi fought side by side... I think it's sad that we forget of those that choose to make peace with us, in stead of war..."

"A noble cause" the young blacksmith agreed. "Still I doubt many people would actually pick up on that. I think we should just play it safe. It's not like turning this into something... spectacular would make any form of a difference..."

"Fine" the blond complied, letting out a heavy sigh as he walked towards his teammate's pile with a hung head. Kitsune watched him, confused, for a few moments, but then shook it off as he grabbed his ornament too and began hanging them around the square. The task proven to be more time-draining then they expected, finishing the job only as the sun hid behind the horizon almost completely.

Tired, the two stepped back to view the fruits of their labor; in the shadows of the night, colorful leaves and sparkling stars definitely didn't seem as spectacular as each of them hoped and much less could be said about the candy canes, but none the less their work was done.

"Well, I feel like I wasted the whole day" Kitsune nodded to himself, sweat dropping, while Toku's expression remained a bit spaced out.

"Couldn't be helped" the blond announced as he readied himself to go. "If you'll excuse me, I seem to be feeling under the weather a bit, so I'll take my leave. I'll see you on the next, team meeting" he promised, biding his comrade farewell.

The young blacksmith watched him walk away, slightly concerned, but Toku wasn't the type to share his worries with others, so there was little point in asking. And he knew better then to stick his nose into someone's business, when he's not asked to do so. With a quiet frown he looked the square over again and then narrowed his eyes as a familiar figure appeared besides him... naturally, when the work was done:

"I stopped by to check how you guys were doing" Shikamaru announced in his usual, lazy tone. "And, taking the time you had into account, I must congratulate you on a pretty decent job" he complimented his student before glancing around: "Where's Toku?"

"He left the instant we were finished" Kitsune replied calmly. "Something about not feeling well..."

"Hmm" was the jounin's only comments as he inspected the decorations. Walking around the square, he suddenly spot, noticing a pile of ornaments laying in the corner. As he neared it, he realized they were part of the carts he left to his students: "Why didn't you used these?" he asked, gazing at the young blacksmith.

"They're Rain Country decorations" the boy responded with a shrug. "I figured it might be off to use them for a Leaf parade" he proclaimed dispassionately. "Toku seemed to be hung up on them though..."

"Well, I guess that's understandable" Shikamaru nodded, moving his toothpick to the other side of his mouth and, noticing his student's confused expression, he explained: "Toku's clan originally defected from Ame... true, it's been ages since they settled here, in Konoha, so I imagine most villagers don't even know this... and while Amagasa has grew to become the shinobi of the Leaf, this is their heritage as well. I suppose that during times like this, they might feel like underlining they carry two cultures within..."

"You never told us this."

"It wasn't my place" the jounin replied simply. "Besides, I told you – this was a long time ago. And it's not like you were wrong – this is a Konoha parade; people would expect more traditional decorations in their own village..."

Kitsune disregarded that last part as his eyes narrowed. Quickly calculating in his head, he gazed at his instructor with determination as he spoke the next words: "I'm sorry, Shikamaru-sensei, but it looks like I'll need you involved in this after all" he announced, making the lazy ninja rise his eyebrow at the statement, while the young blacksmith continued: "Also... it might be helpful to inform Hanamaru and others..."

-The next morning-

"Toku, your friends are here to see you!" the blond heard his mother calling him as he took another spoon of his flakes. Surprised, the boy stood up from the table and headed towards the door, seeing Kogane and Hanamaru awaiting him.

"What are you doing is your pajamas at this hour?" the young kunoichi accused him on 'hello', making him gaze at his attire lazily. "Get dressed already or we'll be late for the parade!"

"I don't feel like going" Toku responded calmly with a stoic face, but the two remained adamant as the chubby gennin spoke: "You can't possibly leave us on ice here! Do you even know how much snacks we can get on the square? Rei and Kitsune are already waiting, so get moving!"

"But..." the umbrella user attempted to argue, but one glance at the alchemist shown him the futility of the endeavor and so, he let out a sigh before going to his room to get his gear. Few minutes later the trio headed down the street, right to the center of the village as loud, cheerfully music echoed from afar, signalizing the event has already started.

Arriving at their destination, they pushed their way through the crowd, using Hanamaru's... demeanor to move closer. After some struggle, they reached the rail separating spectators from the parade, allowing the young gennin to marvel the colorful ornaments.

Most of the platforms shun with rainbow lights as artificial snow covered their tops. Their design greatly differ, though each stayed true to the theme of Christmas as the procession contained a reindeer stable, Christmas Tree forest, Santa Claus' hut, elf factory or a mountain of presents. Even a platform of a candy land moved slowly in the middle.

However Toku paid little attention the passing carts as his eyes caught a glimpse of the streets' decor. He looked in owe at the colorful leaves that hung at the roofs, while falling stars flipped their long, sparkling tails in the wind. Flipping lights danced on every edge, dyeing candy canes in various tints. Thus even though it all looked stunning, that wasn't what shocked him the most.

Among those, beautiful ornaments hung other details – phials filled with colored liquid dangled between the leaves, just as tiny, paper umbrellas slowly glided through the air, accompanying snow which dropped from the sky. The ground, on the other hand, sported various, artificial flowers, decorating the sidewalk in rainbow.

"Quite impressive, isn't it?" the blond heard a familiar voice as he turned to spot Kitsune and Rei heading their way, the former exposing a wide grin. "I gotta say this turned out better then I've expected. Frankly, Shikamaru-sensei states the crowd loves the diversity..."

Toku didn't respond at first; in stead he took another glance at the decor, confusion written all over his face as he addressed the young blacksmith: "What is all this?"

"Shikamaru-sensei told me about your heritage" Kitsune explained calmly, keeping his smile. "So, once I learned why you were so keen on using Rain Country's decorations, I've decided to change our plans a bit; called up those guys..." he pointed at the other gennin gathered: "...and we re-arranged everything during the night."

"But... why?" the blond asked.

"Well, you're are comrade... do we really need any, other reason?" the blacksmith replied before adding with a smirk: "Besides, Konoha and Ame are allies... perhaps it's time that shinobi get reminded we're not all enemies in this world..."

With this, Toku took another glance at the street, allowing a smile to creep onto his face. This may have not been much, but even so – he couldn't ask for more. Besides, it's not the outcome that truly mattered. A simple realization was all it took: "Thank you" he whispered as Kogane wrapped her arm around him.

The two exchanged smiled while Hanamaru called for a food distributor. There was still much of parade to admire and Toku certainly couldn't think of a better way to do so, then among those, weird people... people, that like never before, he was proud to call friends...


	12. Late Night Guests

**KONOHA CHRISTMAS CAROLS**

**Carol #12: Late Night Guests**

_Genre:_ poetry, comedy

It was the night before Christmas, all silent and white.

All the good children have already went into sleep, awaiting tomorrow with all of their might.

For tomorrow would come this one, magical day,

When they shall receive that, for which they pray.

One kind, in particular, draws our attention:

A boy with no sight, one Manako Akira,

Who, at this time, was also getting ready to say 'see ya'

As he prepared for good night's rest,

Aiming to start tomorrow at his very best.

Sadly, he was not to be given his beauty sleep;

On the contrary, of this, we was about to be viciously stripped:

With a blow of cold, winter wind,

The windows opened, giving first hint,

While a figure that appeared in the corner become another,

An obvious and annoying one rather;

Akira bolted up, despite being blind, totally aware

With kunai in his grip as he called out: "Who's there?"

"I am not here to harm you, be sure of that,

So why don't you put down that rusty knife, you stupid brat?"

The voice was familiar, all too to be frank,

And, a moment later, the blind gennin could easily fill in the blank:

"Senkou-san, what the hell? Why did you sneak into my room, waking me from the slumber?

And, for the record, you can't call me brat, being younger!"

"I am not Senkou" the figure stated with a bow:

"I figured it's best to take the form of someone you know."

"Well, that's mighty considerate of you, considering I'm blind..."

"Right, sorry" the person blushed at the info. "That totally slipped my mind...

Anyways, I'm not her for chit-chat, there's much to do;

I am the ghost of Christmas Past – first of the three that shall come to you

On this very night, to show you the error of your ways

In past, present and your future days.

With that said, let us proceed to the Christmas day, six years ago,

When the air was cold and the season saw a lot of snow"

And with those words, he snapped his fingers, releasing a spark.

In a flash the lights died down, turning all of surroundings completely dark;

Not that it mattered, Akira was blind, but these supernaturals... they like to show off.

And so the duo ended in the backyard, dropping from the sky, which made the landing a tad rough,

Allowing them to join a certain eight-year-old

As he played with the newly acquired action figure, recently sold

To his mother, at a rather fair price,

A gift that certainly made young Akira widen his eyes...

Or, would have, if the latter could see:

"Just watch as you play with your doll with that peaceful glee"

Senkou announced, pointing at the child, only then realizing how futile was the request:

"It's what you always wanted, so you've taken it out for a little test...

But soon a boy of greater need arrived at your door...

You remember him, don't you? Sad... lonely... poor...

Do you also recall how you treated him then?

You might wanna takes note... here, some paper and pen"

The masked ghost stated, handing him said items as a young, shivering boy came up the street

Dressed in worn out robe, thorn pants and having bare feet.

He stopped at the hedge, watching the blind kid having fun,

Dreaming how nice it'd be to do... but that couldn't be done...

Just then the young Akira lifted his head and, with his white eyes, he calmly spoke:

"You want this doll?" he asked - "Yes, but I cannot afford it... my family's broke..."

The boy's expression changed into despair,

While the blind child, without hesitation, decided to share

Extending his arm towards the guest, offering his toy.

"W-what are you doing?" questioned the shocked, poor boy.

"I don't really need it, I have lots of toys, so you would have more fun with it anyway...

Now, how bout you come inside with me? Mom's making dinner... I'm sure you could stay..."

And soon the two walked into the house, leaving Senkou dumb-fooled

As he scratch the back of his head, embarrassed by the stunt his has pulled:

"Okay, not the best example, I'll give you this much,

But don't get too confident and such...

This is just the first trip you'll undertake in this night,

The other two shall show you scenes that are less bright"

And with those words the ghost disappeared,

Leaving Akira back in his bed: "Man, that was weird"

The blind gennin announced, but merely shrugged at the endeavor;

"That was one, freaky dream... oh well, whatever"

With that thought in mind, he dozed off again

Yet his sleep was interrupted, he didn't even noticed when:

"Get up, you lazy bump, it's time for our trip!"

The voice, again, was familiar, though strangely hip

Compared to a person he knew it belong:

"Rei-san, is that you... or am I wrong?"

"I am not Rei" the female replied,

Rising her hand as her head tilt to the side:

"Not the one you know, at the very least..."

"Let me guess then – a ghost of Christmas Present, right?"

"Damn straight" responded the wraith.

"I came here to show you a current event"

And with those words, she snapped her fingers, making the world bend

Again, but to the spirit's surprise

The most unusual sight appeared before its eyes:

"What the...? This can't be right! Do you see the same thing I do?"

"Of course not, I'm blind! How many times do I have to say it, to get through?"

Rei let out a sigh as the two stood in the bedroom, just as they were before the snap,

If this was real life, she could suspect a genjutsu trap,

But since it wasn't, one solution seemed clear,

Making the female spirit let out the opposite of a cheer:

"Well, this was a complete was of my time, that much is sure,

I ain't doing this anymore!"

And just like that, she was gone,

Like night hides the sun,

Leaving Akira confused, even more then he was:

"This keeps getting dumber and dumber" he frowned at the sleep loss

And went back to bed, hoping to catch a nap;

Sadly, that did not happen as he heard another snap.

Then a rattle echoed through the air,

With a voice so annoying, that was truly rare:

"Get up, Akira, the time has finally arrived

For you to take one, last time-dive..."

And at hearing those words, it all became clear:

"That voice... Kusari? What the heck are you doing here?

It's the middle of the night, dammit! Get out and let me be!"

"I'm the ghost of Christmas Future, moron, can't you see?"

"No, I can't! I'm blind, which part of that eludes you guys?!"

"Don't you try acting all-mighty and wise;

I came here to show you what lays ahead,

So shut up already and get out of that bed!"

With a snap of his fingers, the world went into a spin

Moving them forward, quite cruel and mean...

Or, at least, that's what Kusari was hoping for

Coz, what appeared, to him proven to be an incredible snore;

There, in a big, wealthy mansion, an elder Akira sat near the fireplace,

A pipe in his mouth and pose... well, less then a grace.

The man was smiling, surrounded by friends,

Who were all happy, one could tell with one, simple glance.

Aware his companion was rid of his sight,

The spirit decided to give, however, a bit of a fright:

"See? This is what awaits you, if you don't fix your life!"

"A group of good friends and a carrying wife?"

To this, Kusari's eye twitched, as he recalled few minutes back:

"What gives, you said sight was one thing that you lack!"

"Yeah, but my other sense work perfectly fine

And I can tell from the noise that everyone gathered in cheerfully... and drinking cheap wine..."

The spirit's arms hung as it gave in to defeat

Return the duo to the present, within single heart beat.

The ghost popped, leaving the room

Just as the sun rose, letting the day bloom.

Akira yawned, exhaustion to great, making the boy reach for his bed.

He fell asleep in five seconds flat, like he was dead,

His snore bouncing off the walls, filling the room with disturbing sound,

But he did not care, finally being unbound.

And, as we bid our hero goodnight, questions arise that beg our attention:

If you live your life foul and unjust, is there truly hope for redemption?

Or is our existence written in the stars, giving us no choice over it's spam?

Do we get a warning or do things just happen, regardless to our plan?

Why would fate choose to visit a blind boy, Akira, in all of its glory?

And, most importantly – what was the point of this story?


	13. Team 7 Christmas Carols

**KONOHA CHRISTMAS CAROLS**

**Carol #13: Team 7 Christmas Carols**

_Genre:_ poetry, comedy, drama, hurt/comfort, friendship, family

**Kai:**

_It's the most, wonderful time of the year,_

_When everyone's singing, families get together and everyone cheer,_

_The reindeers soar across the starry sky_

_With Santa dropping gifts through every chimney they pass by_

_The Christmas Tree seems so bright with lights all around_

_And little bells sing, filling the air with their gentle sound_

_All the troubles disappear for those few, short days,_

_And people sit at the table with the first, star's rays._

_Some of us don't eat meat and some goes for donuts,_

_But we all sit at the table, acting like grown-ups._

_Animals speak with a human voice,_

_Giving their owners full lists of gifts of their choice._

_The socks hung on the chimney, giving their wearers cold feet,_

_While the snow keeps snowing out there, on the street._

_The world is so peaceful, so pretty, so pure_

_There's no doubt about it, Christmas' plain cool!_

_And I have only one, little problem with it_

_And that is the fact that Ichiraku is closed at the time, dammit!_

**Ibuki:**

_The air outside is cold, like the steel of a blade_

_As the snow covers deeply the surrounding glade._

_I gaze out the window, at this peaceful sight,_

_Happy that it finally came – this one, holy night._

_Through most of my life this time was like any other;_

_Just another night spent in silence, alongside my clan, my sibling, my father._

_But lately that changed, thanks to one, simple event_

_Which for my dark, lonely life seemed like a Heaven sent;_

_I was awarded comrades, who care for me now_

_And, in a strange way, I grew attached to them, not knowing how._

_The truth is they differ from me, like night differs from day - _

_Kai, for example, is hyper and loud, even if he has nothing important to say,_

_Kusari is creepy, Takaru acts cold,_

_While Kumiko, for a girl, behaves way too bold._

_And then there's Naruto-sensei,who just tries too hard._

_They won't let me be, making me drop my guard,_

_They annoy me to no end, always hanging close by_

_And they don't even care about that heritage of mine._

_And to that end, once all's done and said,_

_I still am very grateful to them for that._

**Takaru:**

_As winter comes, the joy is spread_

_Across the faces of all children that lay peacefully in bed._

_At time when all forget their feuds and worries,_

_Telling each other heart-warming stories._

_Each family gathers together for this short, magical time_

_And, while it may make me seem like worst kind of slime,_

_I envy them that, for they have what I do not:_

_A loving home with mom and dad._

_Those ties most deep that shape your soul;_

_Life robbed me of them in the way most foul._

_I now have friends, a substitute no doubt,_

_But even so, I keep it in, that angry shout_

_Which wish to yell it's not the same..._

_And yet, it's just a waste to point out blame._

_At least I can forget it now and concentrate_

_On those that remain in my life and have not left._

_I owe them much, this much I know,_

_Thus I aim to thank them so;_

_The gifts are wrapped and all is set,_

_But, for me, the one thing that I truly want... I still cannot get._

**Kumiko:**

_The snow feel down, the streets have turned white,_

_Announcing arrival of the year's most awaited night._

_The Christmas Tree stands decorated, the socks are in place,_

_Everything is set, but a different thing makes a smile appear on my face:_

_Below the lights and baubles, right next to the crib and three men, old and wise,_

_Lay hills of presents, in all shapes and size._

_Each year I wait patiently to grab them in hand_

_To see what I got... what color, what brand._

_Is it a dress of stunning beauty or a perfume of exquisite smell?_

_Or maybe some jewelry? How can one tell?_

_With so many cousins... relatives that stop by on this, very night_

_The list of gifts can certainly look bright_

_The very thought feels me with glee,_

_Just thinking how pretty I'll get to be._

_And, as I dream of the glamor, I hear my mother's gentle voice calling me:_

"_Kumiko, the dinner is ready, sweetie."_

_And, shockingly, I realize it makes no difference if they're gowns, jewels or sweaters,_

_Coz the type of gift you receive... that's not what really matters..._

**Kusari:**

_Looking out the window, the snow is falling down,_

_The streets has become empty, like no-one's in the town,_

_Everybody's home with people they care about,_

_Celebrating Christmas as they sing out loud._

_Although I too am surrounded with a family that I truly miss,_

_I wish that I could be across the street, where my real love is._

_For there I see her, sitting at the table, awaiting her meal_

_And my heart quickly starts to loudly squeal._

_I know that after dinner, she'll sing carols and laugh_

_While I will sit here, looking from above._

_It pains me to think about, for I know that this night,_

_She'll go off to bed and turn off the light_

_Awaiting Santa Claus to bring her great gifts,_

_So she'll drift off, to not startle the old man, like all good little leaves,_

_And knowing this, my heart is breaking,_

_Coz while I know Kumiko-chan's out there waiting_

_And I'm sure she's sound a sleep,_

_But even still… I cannot peep!_


	14. Home for Christmas

**KONOHA CHRISTMAS CAROLS**

**Carol #14: Home for Christmas**

_Genre:_ family, hurt/comfort, drama

"Good job on completing our last mission of the year" Hinata complimented her subordinates as team number 4 gathered at the usual, meeting spot. "With this, I'd like to wish you all Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I'll see you here, first thing January" she added with a warm smile as the six, young shinobi bid each other farewell.

Certainly the past year was quite eventful and each of them was really looking forward to some rest and relaxation among their families. After all, even ninja are still human and some free time is quite important.

As the five, rookie gennin separated on their way down the street, Senkou's excitement grew while the masked boy neared his house. Kokoro, being the only companion left, took note of his friend's unusual behavior and smirking under his nose, he spoke, snapping the son of Hokage back to reality: "Can't wait for Christmas, eh?"

"You know, I really hate when you use that telepathy of yours without permission..."

"Please, you don't have to be a mind reader to notice" the blond assured him politely. "One can tell, even though you hide most of your face. Care to clue me in? As far as I remember, you don't get hyped on holidays..."

"Yeah" the silver-haired gennin nodded. "But that's because they don't really mean much... with my father being Hokage, he's rarely home, having too much work. And my mom... well, she's just Anko Mitarashi... she's definitely not the warmest person in the world. But none of that matters this time of year. Dad's always home for Christmas and even my mom acts more... normal at the time. This is the only time throughout the year I feel like we're an actual family..." he announced, looking to the side.

Seeing this, Kokoro twisted his lips a tad, unsure how to react to the news. The two walked in silence the next, few blocks, until they finally arrived at the Hokage mansion. The blond looked the spacious gates up and down, turning towards his companion with a serious face:

"You know, in my household everyone can just take a peek into another's thoughts" he proclaimed with slight dismal, making Senkou rise his eyebrow. "Only some are capable of blocking our bloodline to keep their minds locked. It has some merits, but that also brings a heavy feeling... do you know how often we actually talk with each other?" he asked rhetorically with a sad expression.

The silver-haired boy shook his head slowly at the question, allowing his teammate to continue: "It's... well, depressing. Technically you know everything you need, but you don't really make an effort to learn it... it's just given to you. In some ways, that kind of the opposite to love – you know who loves you, but they rarely actually prove it."

"I'm sorry" was all Senkou could say at the revelation, but Kokoro only place his palm on his shoulder: "Thank you, but that's not why I told you this" he announced, regaining his serious expression. "I want you to remember something very important..."

"What's that?"

"That people may not always show it... they may disappoint you sometimes or they may not even act like it" he began, taking a deep breath. "But that doesn't mean they don't really love you" he finished and receiving a nod from the masked leaf-nin, he nodded himself, preparing to leave.

"Not the most, cheerful note I guess, but still" the blond spoke, managing a warm smile as he waved his friend goodbye: "Have a Merry Christmas!"

"Same to you" the silver-haired speedster perked up a bit, biding him farewell. Once the telepath disappeared from his view, Senkou spun on his foot and entered the mansion. Inside, he headed for the kitchen, where he expected to see his parents preparing for the Christmas dinner. But as he noticed his mother working by herself, a bad feeling swept over him in a flash.

"Where's dad?" he asked, to which Anko merely pointed at the fridge without a word. Slowly, the masked gennin neared the appliance, spotting a tiny note pinned to the door. Oh yea, he definitely didn't like where this was going:

_Senkou, Anko_

_I apologize for not being there with you in the morning. Urgent business came up and my assistance was required near the border. Apparently some band of missing-nins was spotted in those parts. I am truly sorry and, rest assured, I'll do what I can to make it back in time for dinner._

_But, just in case that won't be possible, I want to wish you both a Merry Christmas. You should also check the Christmas Tree for your gifts. I'm especially confident about yours this year, Senkou._

The boy read the note a couple of times, hoping that at some point it's content will change, but there was no such luck. Allowing the weight of the words to sink in, he lowered his head and hung his head, letting a sigh escape his mouth at the news.

"How are you feeling, Senkou?" Anko turned to her son, for once showing concern on her face as she stopped chopping carrots. Instantly she felt like biting her tongue for that; a stupid question indeed, even if it seemed obligatory at the time. Besides, one look at her son told her all she needed about the mood he was in: "You know your father has no choice in these matters" she reminded him, mostly trying to keep her own emotions in check. "I'm sure that, if he could, he'd stayed..."

"But he couldn't" the silver-haired gennin finished for her, crushing the note in his hand. For the briefest of moments, his fist tightened, only to loosen immediately after as he tossed the paper into the trash, turning to face the woman: "So... you need any help?" he asked in a breaking voice, putting on a brave face. In a way this was typical in this household, so it's not like he didn't had practice in hiding his disappointment.

"Not really" Anko replied, forcing a smile. "I'm almost done here anyway. If you want, we can sit to dinner in about twenty minutes..."

"No, thanks" the masked boy responded instantly, making the kunoichi gaze at him surprised.

"You're not hungry?"

"I am" he assured her as his stomach growled to prove his words. "But we should wait for dad... it is Christmas after all" he proclaimed, forcing a worried look onto his mother's face as she stopped her hands and walked over to him:

"Look, sweetie, I know how much Christmas means to you, but..."

"He promised" Senkou instantly interrupted her with a firm gaze. "He wrote he'll do everything in his power to get back on time and he will! We just have to wait" he added with determination, taking a deep breath.

Anko stared at him for a moment and then smiled, letting out a sigh of her own as she got back to her duties: "If you say so... but, at the very least, help yourself to the hot chocolate I prepared. It's waiting for you in the living room" she announced, making the boy leave, which allowed her to hung her own head as she wiped a single tear that forced its way from her eye...

-Several hours later-

Kakashi slowly opened the door, doing his best to not make a sound. Quietly, he entered the mansion, allowing its shadows to swallow him whole as he walked forward. Fortunately, his eyes managed to get accustomed to the darkness during the trip, so there was no need to light. Besides, he knew this corridors like the back of his hand; there was little chance he'll crush into something.

Walking pass the kitchen, he froze however, at the sight of Senkou sleeping at the table, resting his head on the top. The Rokudaime let out a sigh: "_Certainly this is not how I hoped to spent today_" he scold himself, quietly spinning on his foot... only to come face to face with Anko.

"Finally decided to show up, eh?" she asked sternly, not bothering to keep her voice down, despite Kakashi's immediate gesture to lower her voice. "Do you even realize how much trouble you caused, dammit? We couldn't even begin dinner!" she yelled, turning the lights on in the process.

Terrified, the Hokage took several steps back as a single drop of sweat run down his face, all the while his wife marched forward, pressing him against the wall: "You are in one heck of trouble, mister!" she proclaimed just before the room got filled with a quiet yawn.

Both adults turned towards Senkou, who woke up due to the ruckus and was now stretching his limb arms. It took him a moment to notice Kakashi and giving the man a blank look, he tilted his head slightly. The duo stared at each other for a few seconds, not sure how to react, until the silver-haired gennin finally decided to speak, smiling behind his mask: "Welcome home, dad... and Merry Christmas."

Shocked by the turn of events, words froze in the Rokudaime's mouth. Delayed, he nodded, managing to answer in the only way he could think of: "Merry Christmas to you too... sorry I woke you..."

"No big" the boy assured him, getting up. "It's not like we could start without you..."

At this, Kakashi gave him a quizzical look, but before he could receive any answer, Anko pushed him onto a chair and headed for the counter: "You'll need to wait a bit... the soup definitely got cold, so I need to warm it up first" she proclaimed in a serious tone as she switched the stove on, placing a pot on top.

Still unclear on what was happening, the man glanced at his son in hope of some support, but in stead the boy confused him further, setting up the table. With her back still turned, Anko spoke again, stirring soup in the process: "Oh, and one more thing... welcome home, sweetie" she added, looking over the shoulder with a smile on her face.

With a single glance at her face, Kakashi's confused turned into smile as he nodded towards his wife: "Good to be back" he proclaimed as the kunoichi placed the meal before him. In a flash all three were sitting down, ready to begin their suffer.

"Well then, lets get to it" The Rokudaime purposed cheerfully, ready to pull his mask off. "After all, presents are already waiting" he announced as the trio dug into their plates...

_**-Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!-**_

And with this, Konoha Christmas Carols come to an end. Hope you enjoyed reading these tales at least as much as I writing them. To be perfectly honest, when the idea to prepare this before Christmas came to me around the 5th of December, I didn't think I'd manage to complete it on time, still having the entire NNG, LotL and "Those..." chapters to finish as well... but I made it... guess that is sort of a Christmas miracle as well :)

Ironically, it's the drama chapters that proven easier to write... I honestly didn't saw that coming, thinking I'll finish the comedy first... ah, the twists of life :)

Well, I won't rant too long as you all have preparations for Christmas of your own. I only ask that you share your thoughts over the whole initiative of this event and tell me what you thought of the outcome.

And, since this is undoubtfully, my final update of this year, I'd like to take this chance to wish you all _**MERRY CHRISTMAS and A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_ Hope we'll read each other in 2013 ;)


End file.
